The Demon and the Light
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: L Lawliet, was your normal, as normal as he could get, boy. Except he was far from being normal...being so that he was a demon. An Incubus to be exact. Rated M to be safe! Will contai YAOI so if you don't like then don't read! Authors universe!
1. Newbie

**Disclaimer: I DO **_**not**_** OWN DEATH NOTE! I wish I did though**

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 1: Newbie**

Like any other, normal, person, you'd think that L Lawliet was just a real weirdo…that was true and the way he acted proved all of that. The way he sat, the way he spoke, his intelligence and his calm exterior. He was a rather strange being. But it was to be expected when in all truth he wasn't even remotely close to being a human. He was a demon. An Incubus to be exact. But he was different…he wasn't like most of his fellow demons and that was why he was sent to live on earth. He wasn't an evil demon, no, he was quite the opposite. No it was quite hard for him to do what others in the underworld did…of course there were times when he _had _to do despicable things in order to survive. He wasn't afraid of death, no, but he felt that his time wasn't to end now but rather later.

He was a descendant of Ardat Lili, a succubus who seduced men and then begot with them. She seduced them at night and begot ghostly children, him being one of them. Yes he was technically half human being that whoever his father was, was a human. This fact did not bother him that much. He was just happy that he did not live in the 'ground' anymore. He was glad that his good tendencies got him kicked out. Or should he say up? Either way he now lived on earth in what he would call his 'human' form. He rarely ever used his spiritual, or demon form. Although there was no difference in both forms, okay maybe there was, being that in his demon form he changed immensely. Eyes changing from the usual gray-blue to a deep red, his hair grew longer and almost reached the blade of his shoulders. He also had a smoke cloud that swiftly floated around him. He had the, typical, wings that most demons had, dark and sickly looking. All in all he hated his demonic form, for it always reminded him of what he really was and he truly hated it.

Now one would ask how he gets his food. Being an Incubus meant that he fed off of sexual energy. Now he didn't necessarily have to be in his demonic form to feed…but he did have to find a victim. Most succubus and incubus went for anything with a sexual desire…he went for only ones with what you could say, a high sexual appetite. He was picky as he needed enough energy to feed off on to last him until the next time he went 'Hunting'. Unlike other incubus and succubus, he didn't kill his victims and he never went back to the same one. That was probably a reason why he got kicked out too. He didn't have it in him to kill off an innocent person. That's why he was happy he had self-control.

Now he knew that he wasn't exactly good-looking but being an incubus, he could make anybody see past that. He could seduce anybody if the time came for it. But he believed that he didn't even need to seduce now that he was currently in what the humans called 'High school'. When he got kicked out from the underworld he was, ironically, found by an old man. He had been a bit younger than what he was now, and the old man adopted him as his own. The man had said he would be joining this horrid place because he needed to learn about life, even though Watari knew himself that L knew more than even him. There was something strange about Watari though that L could never figure out…but he ignored it and focused on what Watari wanted him to do, which was join a high school. Now the humans in high school were all young with raging hormones and sexual energy higher than-

"Ryuzaki! Sit properly, stop eating and start listening!" his teacher shouted at him, ruining his thinking process. Another habit he had picked up was eating almost anything sweet. He didn't need to eat human food but once it had been introduced to him then he just got addicted. He looked at the man before opening his mouth to speak. "If I have to sit normally and stop eating my thinking process will drop by 40% and then I really won't be able to listen to you…" he muttered coolly. Some girls giggled at their teachers angry red face, all receiving a glare from said, angry red face. "If you don't sit properly and stop eating I will give you a detention Ryuzaki!" Another thing about him. He didn't give out his name. His adopted father had requested this by him, saying that it would help him in the near future. He knew what the man meant and complied with it. "Are you listening to me!" his teacher shouted again and L slowly dropped his legs over the chair and put his sweets down. The teacher sighed before going up to the bored and writing unimportant stuff, thinking that L would stop his tendencies but he was wrong because in less than five minutes later the raven haired male was back to his crouched position and chewing rather loudly on chocolate chip cookies. "Ryuzaki! Come get a slip and get out of my class!" their teacher fumed and L complied, a smirk adorning his features. He didn't really need to listen to any of his teachers anyway because he knew more than what a normal human does but that is to be expected when he wasn't exactly considered a normal human.

He wasn't an old demon, no; he was actual what they considered a new born. He walked to the teacher's desk and took a slip before slowly walking out the class and making his way towards the library, where detention was held every single day. He thought it was stupid to have detention in here, seeing as children still came after school and studied or just came to read a few books. The detention children weren't exactly quiet but it couldn't be helped. He handed his slip to the teacher that always watched the detention students. She gave him a disapproving look and crossed her arms. "This is the third time that you've been sent to detention because of your tendencies, Ryuzaki" he only shrugged and walked to his usual table and sat in his normal crouch. His mind went back to what he was thinking before being disrupted by the teacher.

Being in a place like this with the students raging hormones and their high sexual energy was able to feed L. Yes he could just be fed by the energy, but he was never fully fed as this would be considered as a snack. He needed to seduce and feed of the energy that the person gives him to fully satisfy his hunger. But there was so much energy around him that he managed to last. Now most succubus and incubus fed off of the opposite sex. He was different…he fed off both. He didn't get why the cubus demons usually fed off of the opposite sex. To him a meal was a meal and you don't waste it. Although he rarely fed off of females because, well, they weren't satisfying and their energy wasn't as high as any normal male. He was what you called a 'gay' incubus…he preferred males but if there was a female that could fill his hunger than he fed from her. But that rarely happened.

The bell rang, declaring the end of the school day and the start of the weekend. L figured his would be like every other. At home and stuffing his face in sweets. Or getting proper food to eat…there was a time, before he thought of Watari as a parent figure, that he would consider seducing the old man. It wouldn't be the first time that he got some energy from an older being. There was even a time where he seduced an incubus. Now this should be impossible since only cubus demons that are experienced and more powerful would be able to do such a thing. But of course, he was a new born and even though he wasn't as strong as the others, no adult cubus can resist a new born, where their flesh is still soft and their face still innocent, no matter how many lives they had taken. This could sometimes be how some elder cubus demons died. The younger couldn't control their hunger and power and often drained the energy, as well as the life force, out of them completely. But he had control and that is why he had never killed. Not even the sick incubus that had fell for his tricks. Yes his kind was sick. Killing people or other demons by draining their sexual energy and life force all at once. You could choose though. Seduce them for their life force, which would keep you filled for months, seduce them for their sexual energy, which kept you satisfied for about two months, or both which allowed you to go a whole year without hunting. Even those that have taken both still hunted because they found fun in it. And that is why L hated his kind, hated what he was.

L heard a chair being pulled out from the table next to him. "Sorry, the other tables are full" someone mumbles apologetically. L looks at the person next to him and finds himself staring. This must've been a new kid because he hasn't seen him before. He had auburn hair and caramel eyes. L shrugged and looked back at the wall, completely disregarding the brunette. "I'm Light…by the way…" the teen mumbled before taking out a book and reading it, occasionally peeking to see what the strange boy next to him was doing. Said boy was finding it hard in him to control himself. There was something that he found he didn't like…Something was flaring in his very core and he didn't know how to cool the flames. He looked at his watch in hopes that his 'punishment' would be over soon but alas; it was nowhere time for detention to finish.

After a few more minutes of silence Light spoke up again. "So…What's your name?" he asks in a calculating voice. L looks at him before shrugging. "Ryuzaki" was all he mumbled before tuning out the boy. Counting the minutes and praying that the time would go faster. "Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki" Light said with a soft smile before reading his book again. 'Only a newbie would dare talk to me' L thought before completely ignoring the boy next to him in favor of looking at the wall again.

_A/N _

_Hi there fellow readers! This is my first attempt at writing a Death Note fan fiction! I have been lately reading about incubus and succubus and well this idea formed and I just had to type it! Please review! They always bring a smile to my face and they help motivate me when it comes to writing! Please tell me what you think…Should I continue or…? _

_Thanks for reading though!_


	2. Attraction

**Disclaimer: nope...still don't own it!**

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 2: Attraction?**

L thought that the churning in his stomach that he felt next to Light was a feeling of dislike but quickly ruled it out since he barely knew the boy and had nothing to dislike him about him. But there was still a part of him that thought of it as dislike since he had never gotten this feeling before. It was a flare in his very core, his very being that just ignited when near the boy. He ignored it though since he didn't know what it was and he didn't really care to find out. "Watari, please bring me some cake" he said to his adopted father through a little intercom. "Very well, L" the man replied and not so long later he had a piece of freshly baked strawberry shortcake infront of him. "Thanks Watari" L thanked the man and poked his fork through the cake, slicing a piece off then bringing it to his lips. His pink tongue darts out to take a testing lick before he puts the whole piece in his mouth and hums. "Good as always I see, Watari" he mumbles and eats the slice of cake quickly before focusing on what he was previously doing. Staring at the wall.

It felt more like he was studying the wall, his sharp gaze floating from each small detail. The small pieces of paint cracks, a little ladybug and of course, the window. L was a little peeved that Watari hadn't complained about him being in detention for the third time that week…the man had given a long sigh but he never said anything. He never said anything at all. L knew that the man wanted to say something but alas, he could never find it in his heart to shout at him. L cared for the aging man very much but there was times when he wanted to receive discipline for his actions. And he wanted to sometimes try to do things himself…Watari did almost everything for him…he cooked him food, bought him clothes, got him all the stuff he wanted and even cleaned up after him. L was starting to think that Watari was being more of a nanny than a father…even though he himself didn't know much about family and stuff…he still felt bad about the way he treated Watari…like the help.

"Watari…I'm going out tonight" L informed his career and made his way to his bathroom to clean up. He needed to feed tonight or else he'd be a very cranky incubus, seeing as he hadn't eaten in three weeks. He knew one more day would make him restless and a restless him wasn't nice to deal with…actual any restless incubus wasn't that fun to deal with. He tried to not hunt regularly without getting too restless…when he was restless though he'd flicker from his humanoid form to his demonic one every hour or so and he couldn't have that happening with Watari, now could he. "Do not stay out late, 10:30 is your curfew" Watari said as he brought L some towels and was about to run the teens bath when said teen stopped him. "Watari…you cannot do things like this for me the whole time, even though I do appreciate it now and then, but you need to let me do things myself…I'm 70% sure that I can" L mumbled, walking up to the bath and running the hot water first before adding some cold so that it wasn't too hot…although the heat wouldn't really do anything to him since any wound on his body will melt away in less than five seconds. "Are you sure?" Watari asked, unsure himself about letting L do things for himself. L nodded his head and shrugged.

He made his way out in hopes of finding a suitable meal. Usually he would go to clubs, seeing as they were filled with drunk, hormonal humans that wanted to have a good time. Not that he would do anything with them. He was not a sleaze. And he was not that low or desperate to feed. He only fed off of couple's sexual energy or he will go and seduce a man or woman, but he would never ever do things that his fellow cubus demons would. Like he has said before, he was not like them and he never will be.

L felt a slight twitch and immediately knew what it was. He was starting to get restless and he knew for a fact that he'd start flickering forms in less than an hour if he didn't get some energy. He could always change into his demonic form as it highered his power and he wouldn't be seen, unless of course he wanted to be seen, or if he was unaware of his surroundings. That's why he didn't want to start morphing with Watari there because he would never know when the old man will be walking in his room and when he won't. And that's why he needed to get something to fill his hunger or else he would accidentally expose himself. Yes he was a genius but there was something's he couldn't control and that was mainly for the fact that he was a new born.

L decided that he could get a quick snack, walking around the corner where he felt a high sexual want. He could feed off of that for now but doing that wouldn't really help fill him as he needed to engage/ seduce, or feed off a couple's sexual energy. He hated doing both though but he needed to do so or else he would die. But the second one really made him feel like a pervert…and the first made him feel like a play boy…he had seduced many and well he really felt like he was using all these people…which was kinda true because he was using them for their sexual energy.

His eyes flash red as he absorbed some of the energy, his mind going into a small high before his eyes changed back to his normal color. "That should do" he whispers to himself as he makes his way over to a small park. To be honest he didn't really feel like doing this as he was too lazy. He wished that someone could try to seduce him instead of him seducing them. But of course, he couldn't feed that way, since you can't eat off your own want…but he could eat up the persons, seducing him, want. But it was no fun…and didn't really offer that much pleasure but it would be nice if he could get a break.

Just as he was about to give up and just go to a club, he felt that same flaring in his inner core and he felt a strange feeling wash over him. He looked up from the swing he was sitting on to see someone walking closer to the swings, seeming unaware of L. Said raven was trying to cool down is inner flames and trying to make himself look scarce. His plan failed as the human caught sight of him and spoke up. "Oh…sorry…I thought it be empty…you don't mind if I sit do you?" L though that the person sounded so familiar. "No, I don't mind" L said monotonously. The person nodded and sat down on the swing next to him. Silence followed after that and the male besides L couldn't help but stare…This man sat so weirdly…his knees were brought up to his chest, well he thought he saw that, and he looked to be gnawing on his thumb…'Oh…it must be the guy from the library' the other male thinks to himself. "Ryuzaki…right?" the boy asks, catching L attention. "Yes…" blank tone. "We sat next to each other in the library today…" The boy explains, L nods his head. "Light Yagami, it was? Yes I remember you, fancy meeting you here" yet again he answers back in a blank tone. Silence fell after that, leaving both staring awkwardly at the ground or at a tree. "So…what brings you here? Yagami-kun?" L asks, not wanting to sit in the painful silence anymore. "Needed to get out" was all the teen said before L nodded.

"And you?" Light prods the raven. Said raven shrugs and slouches down on the swing. "I was hungry" L said with another shrug. Light looked at him a little confused. "Why didn't you just make you something to eat at your house?" Another shrug. "I wanted something special" Light was slightly confused but didn't prod anymore for fear that he might get more confused and loose his mind. "Would you like to get something to eat then? On me…" L thought it over, the possibilities he could get from this. He could seduce Light, since the energy coming off of his being was just…delectable. He didn't know how to describe it…he could tell that the teen was hiding his want, but he was a incubus, he would be able to sense this type from a mile away. What type it was he would never know as this was the first time he ever felt something like this. And then there was still that burning in his lower belly that he ignored. He admits that he felt this energy earlier In the day when he sat with the younger but now it was all the more clear…L tried to decipher the strange feelings he was getting from the teen and came to the conclusion.

He was attracted to him.

He had to admit, light looked very appealing and he bet that most females, and occasional male, swan over him because of this fact. "So…?" Lights voice disturbed L's musings. The raven shrugged. "Sure" was all he said before jumping off the swing. He still needed to feed…a part of him wanted to feed off Light but then a part of him didn't…'How can one get attracted when only meeting the person twice…and the second time you could hardly even see that person?' he asks himself. Of course he couldn't come up with an answer and was left walking, feeling a little bit famished. He would need to find something before the end of the night or else he wouldn't look pretty in the morning…

They both made their way to a small coffee shop that, luckily, sold Strawberry cheese cake. They ate and L paid half for what he orders. They chat for a few more minutes before L looked at his watch. 21:43. He didn't have much time to feed. "I'm sorry Light, but it seems that I need to get going if I want to make it back before curfew" L explained and Light nodded his head. "Yeah, I should be heading back as well…had fun though!" he exclaimed as they exited the shop. "Hey wait! Let me give you my number!" Light yelled as L was about to go his separate way. The raven shrugged and pulled his phone out his pocket, holding it with the tips of his finger before handing it over to Light. The auburn haired teen did the same and then gave the older teen his phone back, as well as taking his own. "Bye…see you at school" he said before leaving. "Bye" L mumbles before going the other way. 'Club it is then' he grumbles as he made his way to a nearby club. He hated it but he needed to feed.

'Could've feed of Light, you baka!' he scolds himself, letting go of a heavy sigh. Somehow he felt like his life as a human was not going to be easy…

_~A/N~ _

_Hello there! So chapter two's up! Yay! I had school so I'm really sorry if its short! I will try to update frequently but I can't make promises…to those who are actually reading this though…anyway! Pretty please, with a potato on top, Review! If you do Lawliet will share his cheesecake with you!~ _

_L: I will not_

_Author: You have no say in this_

_L: But it is my cheesecake_

_Author: Your point?_

_L: it is mine_

_Author: I don't care…you will share it with all the lovely readers!_

_L: _ you don't even know how much there is…there could be more than 10 and then that means I have to share with 10 people and then I wont get…_

_Light: (pops in from nowhere) Stop complaining _

_Author and L: …_

_Anyway! Enough of that! Please review! They motivate me like a potato…I don't know how to explain that logic though…_

_Bye! _


	3. Different

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it!**

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 3: Different **

L was re-playing the previous night's activities in his head. He got a good enough feed last night but alas, he felt like something was missing. He was a little peeved about this because the meal he had had last night was scrumptious…yet he still desired more. Maybe he wanted some cheesecake…no his desire for human food is never this big and even if he had some cheesecake now he doubted that it would cool down this want. "Guess I just have to ignore it" he mumbles to himself. This would've been better if he knew what he wanted but unfortunately he didn't and now he had to deal with the strange feelings.

He was still a little irked with him for not feeding off of Light. The aura and energy was just…scrumptious and a part of L regrets letting the brunette go. But the there is another part that thought the idea to me wrong and disturbing. For once he actually listened to this part, it seemed. He still wanted to absorb some of the younger teens energy…a little wouldn't kill him, rite?

Of course not…Light was just a human…one that smelled and looked good. The human looked so young and innocent…almost perfect…But L knew that there was no such thing as perfect but Light Yagami would be the closest thing. "Stop thinking L…you're getting distracted" L scolds himself. He tries to focus but, alas, his thoughts keep wondering to the auburn teen that he had only met yesterday. "It's going to be a long weekend…" L mumbles to himself.

"Niisan! You promised that you'd help me with my homework!" Sayu Yagami shouts at her brother, who seemed to be keeping himself locked up. "Imoutosan…I know" Light replies calmly, lifting himself from his bed and walking to his door to let his sister in. "Thank you!" his sister cheers as she goes to take a seat by her brothers desk. "What do you need help with?" Light asks his sister politely "We started Geometry yesterday and I just can't figure out how to do all that work" His sister sighs in a defeated tone. "Geometry is easy" light chuckles before helping his sister.

Once he had helped his sister, he went back to what he was previously doing. Looking at his phone. He didn't know why…he just kept on looking, as if he was expecting something. But, alas, he had been watching it the whole morning and well into the day and nothing in particular had happened. He got no calls, no messages, nothing. He was disappointed and irked at the same time. Disappointed because he didn't get any calls or messages and irked because he was disappointed. Light picks up his phone and dials a random number. He was bored and had nothing to do…whomever he dialed would have to help solve his boredom.

"Hello?"

Light hears a male speak. He quickly looks at the number to see the title Ryuzaki with, obviously, the code/number. "Hi Ryuzaki!" he says with a sudden cheerfulness. "Yagami-kun called" L states. Light nods his head but quickly answers as he knows the other male wouldn't be able to see him. "Yes…I did…" Light mumbles, going silent for a few seconds. "May I ask why Yagami-kun is calling me?" L asks the brunette. "I actually dialed any number…it just so happened to be yours" Light explains truthfully. "Ah, I see. Yagami-kun has been bored and seeked some excitement so he dialed a random number, hoping that whoever it was that he dialed would entertain him or keep him from being overly bored" Light was silent for a moment before speaking up again. "I won't lie and say that isn't true…when it is in fact true…I am bored and I was looking for a distraction…" 'Somehow I feel glad that I ended calling you' Light adds mentally. "Then would Yagami-kun like to go out?" L asks casually. Light didn't know why but the question made him blush but he nods his head and answers. "Yeah, that'd be great!" he says a little too eager to hang out with 'Ryuzaki' "I will meet you in the same park that we were at last night then, Yagami-kun" Light was sure that he heard the other male purr out his last name but he wasn't too sure. "Meet you there"

L Waited on the same swing he sat on the night before, crouched position and all. He also had no shoes on, although there was a cool breeze, he didn't seem fazed at all by it. He was waiting for light to show up but he was letting his thoughts take over. He was wondering why he had actually offered to and 'Hang' with the younger boy. It wasn't like him, considering he had only met the boy the day before. And not only that he wasn't sure how much control he would have over himself. Light was something different. He made L's insides twist, in a pleasing way, and made him harbor a desire he never thought he'd be able to have. He wondered if Light had this effect on all things. Human, demon…He would say animal but that would just be wrong in so many ways…

There were lots of demons in the underworld that were half human half animal…either way they were hideous and made his stomach churn in a displeasing manner. Some of these demons found pleasure in screwing animals it seemed and L was disgusted by it. No matter if they were half animal and half human, it was beastiality and it was wrong. Of course he couldn't judge them since his kind killed humans after screwing them. Most anyway. And there were also demons that jut killed for the sake of killing. How they found amusement in that was beyond L.

"Hi, Ryuzaki" L heard his name being called. He lifts his head up to meet the shining eyes of Light Yagami. The brunette was smiling brightly, said smile meeting his eyes. L felt a slight tumble in his belly and looked away. "Good afternoon Yagami-kun" L greeted. "Why don't you call me Light?" the younger of the two asks. L shrugs and looks ahead of him, focusing on the sounds around him. It was quite silent with an exception of a few dogs barking, birds chirping, the wind blowing and the sound of Light sitting down. This park was peaceful and sometimes L considered it as a safe haven…Not that where he lived wasn't safe or anything. "It's nice here" Light suddenly speaks up after a silence fell between them. Again L shrugged. "It's better when the sun sets" L informs him and the brunette smiles. "Everything is better when under a setting sun" Light jokes. "Would you like to go to the same place we went last night?" Light asks and L shrugs. "I don't mind" L mumbles before hopping off the seat and making his way out of the park. He was craving for some cheesecake so he guessed that going wouldn't be so bad…

They made their way to the small restaurant. It was clearer to see then what it was last night. Light looked up at the shop title/name. 'Lisa's Specials!' was what covered the big board. They made their way inside and sat by one of the window seats, exactly across from each other. "Hi, I'm Cassy and I'll be your waiter." A dark haired girl mumbles casually, not really seeming like doing any of these things. L and Light didn't blame her. The restaurant was empty and it must've been a little into the afternoon…even they would be a little annoyed and bored. But of course that was life and it couldn't be helped.

"So anything to drink?" the lady, Cassy, asks both of them. "Tea" The both say in unison. They look at each other for a moment before focusing on the waiter again, who was staring suspiciously at them. "I'll have a fruit cake" Light tells the waiter who writes down what he wants. "And you sir?" she looks at L; he shrugs and looks out the window. "I'll have a cheesecake." He mumbles out. The waiter nods then leaves to fetch their orders. "You really like sweet things?" Light asks L. said male keeps his gaze out of the window. Watching people go by. "I don't know why I like them…I just do" L mumbles, gaze still lingering outside of the store.

After getting their small meal they paid and made their way back to the park. They talked, and L found that he didn't have any problem with answering and even engaging in talking with the younger teen. "How old is Yagami-kun?" L asks as they enter the park and sit on a bench this time. Light shrugs. "Sixteen" the brunette mumbles, giving L an expectant look. "17" The older mumbles. "Are you in your final year of school?" Light presses. "Yes" L nods his head and looks at the sky. "The sun should start setting in a few minutes" L mumbles more to himself. Light nods his head and looks up.

"Why do you sit like that?" The random question caught L a little off guard, not that he showed it. "If I don't then my concentration and thinking process will drop by 40%..." L mumbles after a repeated silence followed from Lights question. "That's just weird" Light mumbled, his nose crunching up cutely. 'What is so fascinating about this boy?' L thought to himself, staring at the brunette for a few seconds before looking at the sky that was slowly breaking out in hues of orange, pink and yellows. It really was pretty here and it only got better when the skies were dark and clear, only filled with sparkling stars. I was the only place that L would visit without any reluctance. And there was a slight reason. When he was kicked out from the underworld he ended up in this very park. L Didn't know why he kept on coming to this park. One would think that it wasn't that important because its swings and slides were all rusted and looked extremely old. Most of the grass reached L's knees but he didn't mind. This place was the epitome of peace. It was funny how he, a demon, ending up landing in a place like this. He was also wondering why he was in a place like this with a boy like Light. Light seemed to fit in the setting, what with the sun rays reflecting off of him. He looked almost angelic. Light seemed perfect. 'There's no such thing as perfect' L reminded himself. L couldn't help but think it though. Light looked almost too perfect. Like he was created by hands…Crafted rather than being born. But that was impossible and L scolds himself for thinking such childish things.

Light was just different.

_A/N_

_Hi there! Thanks for the last chapters reviews! I appreciated that! Anyway…I wanted to ask you guys something…I wanted to like do a little twist, if you could consider this a twist. I want to make Ryuk an angel…mostly because I think it would be absolutely funny…but I want Ryuk in this fic and him being an angel seems like a good way to go…to me…but I want your opinion! I don't want to put stuff in that you guys won't like…anyway, please review! _

_P.S. Sorry for mistakes…it's a little late where I live…but I'm not using this as an excuse…I was in a little rush…_


	4. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! If I did I would make Light kill Misa and confess his undying love to L! His sister would be with Matsuda, Cause they're kinda cute together! Matt will be with Mello and Near would so be Light and L's Love Child. Sorry! Ate too much skittles today! **

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 4: Friends **

"You have got to be kidding me Sayu!" Light exclaims at his younger sister. "Hey! I can't help it that I'm not smarter than you! Just stop complaining and help me study for this test!" Light sighs heavily and brings his hand up to massage the bridge between his eyes. "Sayu…I explained this to you on Saturday" Light said as calmly as he could, moving his hands to massage his temples. "So, that was then…It's like…Tuesday…I think" Light sighed and closed his eyes. "It's Thursday Sayu…you need to focus more…you don't even know what day it is" Sayu pouted and folded her arms. "Oh shut up and help me"

"Fine, what's your test about tomorrow?" Light asks his sister. She shrugs and looks at the book in her hand. "Quadrilaterals" Light gave her a look that screamed 'Are you kidding me!' "Sayu…that stuff is easy…" Sayu glared at her brother. "Just help me…" "Name them" Sayu looked at her brother confused. "Name what?" 'Oh my god she is so…slow' "The quads, Baka" Light sighed. This was going to take longer then he thought it would.

After blood, sweat and tears Sayu had finally gave up, ranting about how she would just wing her test. Light really wasn't going to pressure her to study harder…His sister will learn things the hard way. "Thanks Light!" Sayu shouts as she exits Lights room. Light let's out a heavy sigh and sprawls himself over his bed. 'Maybe she should get a tutor' Light thinks to himself. 'I think they will have more patience then me' he thought that over. 'Nope, don't think anybody will have more patience than me…maybe Ryuzaki…'

Out of all the possible people that he could've thought of, he always thought of the weird raven. He didn't know why but he found him so…alluring. There was just something about him that made Lights heart speed up. He wasn't too good with stuff like this and didn't understand his own reactions. He has never reacted like this towards anybody or anything.

Just Ryuzaki.

Of course, Light being Light ignored his own reaction since he didn't understand them and they were probably nothing to worry about. Besides he only knew Ryuzaki for what? A week at most. Maybe he was just nervous. No. He was barely ever nervous in front of people, whether he knew them or not. But Ryuzaki was something else. The aura around him was just…different…Sometimes it felt like it wasn't even there.

Cold…

That's how the air around him felt sometimes. But even with this coldness Ryuzaki still managed to be the kindest person he could be. The key word being _try_. Light could tell that the older hasn't had much experience with friendship, he has told Light himself. He didn't feel bad for the raven but when Ryuzaki told him that he had never had any friends, he felt really guilty. He didn't know why but he just did.

Maybe it was because he had so many people trying to befriend him and he just ignored them whereas Ryuzaki had nobody. At least that was what he thought. He didn't know much about the raven but he did pick up a few things. One of them being Ryuzaki's liking of sweets.

Always when they hung out Ryuzaki would be eating some sweet concoction. Either chocolate or strawberry cheese cake that he never even knew their cafeteria served. Light didn't have a sweet tooth; in fact he absolutely hated sweet things. He preferred healthier, editable, food. To him, sweets were like Misa Amane.

And he hated her.

Okay hate is such a strong word. He had more of a, huge, dislike towards her. She was annoying and clung to him. He was only in his new high school for two weeks and he already had a stalker.

Literally.

Every corner he would see her. And some of the classes that they shared the blonde would always try to get his attention, wearing daring outfits that would make any pole dancer proud. Some of the guys were jealous that he had her attention and gave him lots of dirty looks but, there's always a but, he didn't care as he thought of the bubbly blonde as a pest. No matter how hard you try to get rid of it, it always comes back.

"Light! Someone's at the door for you!" Light sighs and gets up. He knew that it was Misa. Like he said, she was his stalker, and surprisingly knew where he lived. It was creepy…Very creepy. She showed up on Monday night and Light wasn't sure if he was supposed to be annoyed, crept out, or worried. Who knows what else she could find out about him? Not that he had any secrets.

Okay that wasn't true, but nobody needed to know that. His secrets were for him to know and them to never find out.

"Who is it?" Light asks as he walks past his mother and sister. His sister gives him a muffled response. Muffled because her face was buried in a pillow as she watched some random romance revolving around Ryuuga Hideki. Light walks up to the door and opens the door.

"Hello Yagami-kun" Light stares at the male in front of him for a moment before snapping to his sense and smiling. "What are you doing here?" he asks politely. The raven shrugs. "To be honest I was really bored…I wanted to see if Yagami-kun would like to go and get some cake with me?" Light forces down the sudden heat in his cheeks that that sentence brought him. It sounded almost as if he was asking Light out on a date.

"Sure! Let me get a coat and put on some shoes" the raven nods his head and light takes off to get said things. L sighs. In all honesty he didn't know why he was here. He was walking around his neighborhood and well he didn't know that he had ended up walking to the Yagami household. This wasn't even close to where he stayed. In all his life, he had never ever walked somewhere as far as here. He was much too lazy.

"We can go" Light said as he grabbed L's wrist. Said raven looked at the hand holding onto him. It was a strange feeling, but it wasn't unwelcomed. It felt nice. L stared at the hand until they stopped in front of a small café. Light noticed the raven's quietness and turned to look at him. He saw that the older male was staring at something and he followed his gaze…

Lights eyes widen and his cheeks turn a light shade of pink as he notices that he was still holding the others wrist. He quickly pulls his hand away and apologizes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize that I was holding your wrist" even though it was only the wrist, light still felt embarrassed. "Yagami-kuns hands are very soft"

Cue the deepening of lights blush. "He must use a lot of moisturizer…" Light turned around and walked into the café. He didn't know if he was being complemented or not. And he also didn't know why he was blushing. It was just a sentence.

"Did I say something wrong?" L asks himself quietly as he follows after the brunette. They take a seat by a window booth and order some tea and some cake. Light's being a normal vanilla sponge cake and L's being a strawberry cheese cake. "You really like sweet thing?" like said curiously. L nodded.

"I do not sleep well and they give me energy. They also help me think properly" To light that made no sense. To think properly he needed to be in that ridiculous sitting position and he had to eat sickly sweet things. He did understand the part where the sweets gave him energy. He had thought from the moment he met Ryuzaki that he was an Insomniac. Those black bruises under his eyes were enough proof.

"I see…" he mumbles as a cup of tea was placed in front of them both. Light was silent for a minute before speaking up. "Why are you always in detention?" L pauses in throwing sugar cubes in his tea. "Because some teachers have a problem with my eating and sitting habits" he mumbles with a shrug and continues filling the cup with sugar cubes. "It is distracting though" Light thinks out loud. "Why does Yagami-kun think this?" L asked, taking a sip from his, now sweet, tea.

"Well…it doesn't look comfortable…the way you sit I mean…" L nods his head. "Yes but it is very comfortable, Yagami-kun" Light rolled his eyes and took a sip from his tea, just as the waitress put their cake on front of them and told them to enjoy. L looked at his cake with bright eyes and Light rolled his eyes. "Even though you told me why, I still don't know how you can scoff all of those sweets" Light said with a sigh.

L shrugs and eats his cake, relieving in the sweet taste. When he told Light that the sweets where to give him energy he had been telling half the truth. Being Incubus he didn't need sleep. But he wasn't a pure incubus, he was half human and that part of him had minor needs also. He never slept. Decently at least. But being _half _incubus, he was able to do this without causing any physical damage or mental. Now if he was a human and a human only he was sure that he would've gone crazy.

"Ryuzaki? Are you still there?" Lights voice brought the raven to reality and away from his thoughts. He looks at the brunette across from him. "Is Yagami-kun worried about me?" L smirks at the blush that spread across Lights cheek. He thought that the brunette would be a hard nut to crack but he was slowly breaking through the exterior and making his way to the core.

"N-no! I was trying to get your attention but you spaced out!" Light defends himself, huffing at the raven. "Why don't you call me Light? Why always by my second name?" Light asks, pouting. "Yagami-kuns moods change drastically" L notes and the brunette pouts further, crossing his arms over his chest. "Answer the question" L sighed and slouched further. "Because Yagami- kun isn't trusted full by me"

"But we're friends; surely you trust your own friends, rite?" Light ask, feeling a little hurt that the older of them didn't trust him. "…Friends…?" L mumbles and Light nods his head. "Yes, that is what I consider us" L was a little taken aback by those words. Never in his existence has he heard words like that. Well sincere ones anyway, but that was a story for another day. "Yagami-kun thinks of me as a friend?"

"Yes…Don't you?" L thought it over. "I have never thought of it that way but I supposed that I do think of you as my friend. My very first friend" Light felt warmth at the sentence and smiled softly. "Your my first friend as well." And L smiled. "Shall we go, _Light_-kun" the brunette smiles and nods his head. "Yeah let's go, Ryu"

"Ryuk, Your human is hanging around a demon, you better go down" a deep voice mumbled to one of his fellow angels. Ryuk groaned. He didn't know why humans were so stupid and why they had to look over them. Humans were too bothersome and got into too much trouble.

Ryuk looked up at his superior. "Do I have too?" he whined and a sharp glare was directed towards him. "Now, Ryuk" the wiser said with a steady voice. Ryuk cowered at the look and let out his long white wings. "See you soon" Ryuk snorted, knowing that this could take some time. Demons were hard to get rid of and when they were attached to humans it was even harder.

As he flew into the human world he cursed the devil for ever creating little spawns and allowing them on earth where all the humans were. Humans that angels were assigned to look after. Yes he was a Guardian Angel. He was the Guardian angel to one Light Yagami. He thought the kid was smart but he guessed he was wrong. But he couldn't blame him. Demons were very sneaky and knew what they were doing. They were crude creatures.

Ryuk wasn't too glad that he had to do this. He didn't like the reaction he would get from his human. Angels were not what humans made them to be. This was very true. They were not those, bright, shining, beautiful creatures with large white, fluffy wings. No they were the opposite. They were different to say the least.

They weren't beautiful, well some of them. Ryuk was one of those that wasn't born…Correctly. He was a scary looking being, but it couldn't be helped. Their appearance was really nothing. They were used to stuff like this above the clouds. But humans weren't. And Ryuk doubted that they ever would be. He sighed as he made his way to his charge. "This is so troublesome"

_Hi there! I know this chap was stupid…although I personally liked it…I was imagining Ryuk in that white skirt with white wings and still having that…contorted face. I know that putting Ryuk in as a angel is probably a stupid idea but it was too funny to resist. Hope you enjoyed! _

_Please review! I promise that you'll get a big hug from a shirtless L! or Light! If you don't…then you will get a hug from a shirtless Ryuk… Just Joking! Maybe…_

_Review!_


	5. Hi, I'm Ryuk

**Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own anything!**

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 5: Hi, I'm Ryuk**

**(L's POV)**

There was one thing that I hated about being part human. Getting sick. It was something that not even I could stop or evade. It was rather bothersome. I am feeling rather troubled with this stuffy nose and heavy headache. It just wasn't fair.

I guess that life is an unfair thing but still. Watari cut me back on sweets and is making me eat healthy food. I do not enjoy the old man shoving chicken soup down my throat but the sooner I get better, the sooner I can eat my sweets.

And the sooner I can get out of this house. I'm not usually one to go outside, unless it involves food, but Watari has forbid me from leaving the house until I get better. He has deprived me of something I have gotten used to.

Light.

Not only that but when I get back to the hell house called school I will have loads to catch up on. Not that it's much of a problem…but still. I can be very lazy at times.

"L you will be able to go back to school tomorrow" Watari informs me. I try not to glare at him, seeing as there wasn't any point in going anywhere tomorrow since it was Friday.

"Yeah" I don't know if I want to go to school or not but of course, Watari is the older between us, in human years, and he's the one that's setting the orders. Although I wish I was setting orders. One day I will be able to. One day. You will see Watari!

"Stop looking at me like that!" The sudden voice knocks me from my thoughts. My vision becomes clear and guess who I see in front of me. The one and only Light Yagami. But not only did I see him but also a hideous being floating around him.

My eyes widen and I back away. It was looking right at me. "What's wrong?" Light asks, looking down at me with worry. I stay silent for a moment before composing myself. It was obvious that Light didn't know that there was an angel floating around him but I was a demon, and demons could see Angels.

They were also our enemies.

Or more like we were their enemies.

Why was there an angel here? I have heard of cases where Angels come down to look after and guide their humans when said human gets into trouble. What kind of trouble is Light in? _"I'm here because of you" _

I forgot that they could also tap into any beings mind. Too bad for me. "What are you staring at?" Light asks me. "The beauty of those walls" was my quick answer. Light looks at the walls and raises an eyebrow. "Those walls are plain white Ryuzaki…" he mumbled. I shrugged and tore my gaze from the hideous creature floating above him.

He said that he's here because of me. Why? Probably thinks that Light is getting involved with a demon. They need to get their facts straight. I'm _half _demon. _"Be it that your still a demon"_ I growl at the angel that kept on invading my thoughts.

"Are you feeling okay?" Light says as he feels my forehead with the back of his hand. "You have quite the fever there, but I think it will settle by the morning...Your dad said that you'll be at school tomorrow…." I nod my head and look at the small packet that I didn't even know he had brought with him. I guess any demon would get distracted when there was a ugly, white winged creature looming around a fellow human friend.

"_I'm sure that your full form is worse than mine so stop calling me ugly, you foul creature"_ I resist the urge to send the stupid thing a glare and focus on Light. "How was Light-kuns day?" I ask him politely. He shrugs and looks at the bag in his hand. "Boring…I brought you some cake" I instantly brighten at the words 'cake'. Anything sweet will do right now. "Why do you hang onto this human?" the angel speaks. Stupid thing. I can't talk to him without Light thinking that Ive gone completely crazy. "You could allow me access to your mind and I could talk to you there…And you say I'm the dumb one"

No I know about that…Why would I want that thing in my mind though? I'm sure he doesn't even want to be in him own mind. "Ryu…you keep spacing out…this isn't like you." Light speaks with a hint of concern. "Sorry Light, I guess I'm acting negatively from not eating sweets for a whole week…Now that cake should make me feel much better" The brunette rolls his eyes but places the small packet infront of me. I open it contents and pull out a small Styrofoam box. "It's a strawberry cheesecake" My eyes brighten as I open the box and look at the nice, fresh looking piece of cake.

I really did love cake. "Ryuzaki! You're not allowed to eat that! Put it down!" Watari's voice shouts from the door. I look up and pout at the aging man. "This isn't fair…Just one bite…please…I swear I won't eat it all…Daddy please!" Watari's eyes soften. 'Bingo!' why hadn't I thought of this in the first place? I could've been eating sweets the whole time! God I _can _be stupid sometimes. "Listen to your dad Ryu, his trying to help you get better…if I knew I would of got you some soup instead of that junk you call food…" with that he took the cake away from me.

I dramatically fall forward and lay flat on my stomach. "No! Now I'm going to die all because you won't let me eat sweets!" I whine, which is something I do rarely. _"Ha, even the humans can see past your little tricks" Ha_-ha, stupid angel thinks his funny. Well, he isn't. In fact he is annoyingly annoying.

Great now I cant even think straight. This is all Watari and Lights fault.

**(Lights POV)**

Ryuzaki was making me worry a bit. He keeps spacing out, even in the company of his father. It was a little annoying but I was still worried. Out of the time that I've known him, which has been a little over a month, he has never spaced out. Okay now and then he has but that was different, he seemed to be in deep thought then. Now he was literally spacing out.

I had to speak up a few times to get his attention and honestly, his behavior was bothering me. "You sure you fine?" I ask him. He nods his head. "No need to worry about me, worry about yourself" I look at him with slight confusion. "Why do I need to worry about myself?" he shrugs his shoulders and looks at me with tired eyes. "Perhaps Yagami-kun should go home, I am feeling rather tired and some sleep will do me good" he says lying down. 'Why the sudden change to my last name?' "Okay, see you tomorrow" I mumble. Although I wanted to stay, he did look rather exhausted and I think it would be best if I left.

I left, saying goodbye to both Ryuzaki and his dad. The first time I came to this house I was rather shocked. I mean I knew that Ryu's dad was rich but damn…Their house was more like a mansion. Had a pool, which Ryuzaki refused to use, heavens know why, had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a pantry and of course the other usual stuff.

My family is also quite well off, well my dad is a detective and they do get paid quite handsomely but this was freaking more than just handsomely it seems. Maybe that times ten. I don't remember what Watari did as an occupation but I guess he earned a lot. I think it was something to do with technology…I'm not too sure.

After finally getting home I decided to take a nice hot shower. Of course not before being bombarded by Sayu with stupid questions. "You know what?" she asks me. I look at her with a straight face. "What, Sayu?" She smiles mischievously at me. "You and Ryu would make a cute couple!" At that I stare at my sister with my mouth slightly agape. To say I wasn't expecting that would be an understatement. "S-Sayu! What the hell?! That's not true!" I shout at her incredulously. Her mischievous smile only broadens and she opens her mouth to speak. "Why so defensive, Light? A little peeved that that's not the truth and that you're _not _a couple?!" She shouts delightedly.

I huff and leave the room with at least some dignity. I will not be outwitted by a fourteen year old girl. And my own sister at that. _"Humans are so interesting yet so bothersome" _a sudden voice speaks up. I turn around and look around. There was no one. Sighing I go back to what I was doing. Heading up to take a shower. Although I did feel a slight chill and I just felt like something or someone was watching me. Maybe I was just paranoid…

"_No, you're not paranoid, you are being watched" _the same voice from before says in a…grumpy tone. "Light, your imagining things, just focus on taking a shower." I mumble to myself, trying hard not to think about the fact that I was most probably being watched. _"Light, do not be afraid, I will not harm you. In fact I am here to guide and protect you"_ Oh my god I'm going crazy. I hear a chuckle and the sound of it sends a chill down my spine. What the hell is going on?

"_Turn around Light"_ The voice demands. I, of course, do not comply since this was all in my head. I'm imagining things…Yeah that's a good explanation_. "Turn around Light"_ again I ignore the command, and pack out clothes for after my shower. _"_Turn_ around Light"_ and this time I couldn't stop my body from moving and I turned around. Slowly until I stood face to face with the owner of the previous voice.

I stare with fear and confusion. What…What was it?

"Hi, I'm Ryuk, Your Guardian Angel"

_**TBC**_

_A/N _

_Yeah...I guess it's kinda short…but hey! It's TBC! My I can't wait to get to the good parts of this fic! I personally love Ryuk! His super funny and I like it when he messes with Light! Anyway…miss KittensRgreat, I absolutely loved your review, and yes, you can get a hug from both of them, shirtless as promised. Of course I'm going to have to ask you to send me copies of any footage with the two! _

_Please review! I feed off them! I promise that the next chap will be longer and that it will hold some L X Light fluffiness! So don't forget to review!_


	6. Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 6: Truth**

**(Light's POV)**

"_Hi, I'm Ryuk, Your Guardian Angel" _

I stare at the 'Angel' before me.

This was not an angel…

This was a goddamned demon.

"That's not a nice thing to say" he says in annoyance.

Angels do not look like this…they had white wings…wore white, looked...like a human…not like this. "Not all of us can look gorgeous you know, some of us are just made this way, you know" I back away slowly. Was it reading my mind? Surely angels can't do that. "What do you want?" I ask, trying to hide the shock from showing in my voice. Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe I would wake up. Maybe-

"This is not a dream, I am in fact here and I am an angel. No matter what my appearance appears to be. I can tap into your mind, as I did when you were with your friend, Ryuzaki as you called him. Weird boy, all though it's quite acceptable considering his a demon" a_ what?_ Demons don't exist; at least that's what I've been told. "Ryuzaki is not a demon…Your…Making things up" I growl. "Is this a joke or something, because if it is, it's not funny!" I shout at the 'angel' "Look I don't want to be here either, you should know better than to hang out with the likes of that demon…Stop being a brat and listen to me"

Silence.

"Good. Now let me tell you that that boy is in fact a demon. Well not pure demon considering his half human and that side is what you see every day. But the fact is he is _still _a demon. He changes forms and he steels innocent people's lives. For all you know, you could be next…"

"Anyway, what I'm saying is that you need to stay away from him or else something bad will happen…Namely your death" I stare at him for a lone minute before sitting down. "This is all not real, it will go away. There's no angel claiming that Ryu is a demon. Ryu the weird boy that's my first and only friend. Ryu the boy that's never had a real friend until me. Ryu the bo-"

"Ooohh, I get it! My little human likes the demon! My I wasn't expecting this. Although with that demon being an Incubus it's not surprising that he managed to get you to fall for him" The angel says in mild amusement. I stand up and glare at the foul thing. "What the hell! I don't like him! You're crazy, as well as not real! Your just some sick part of my imagination…Just leave me alone…go away" Ryuk looks at me for a second before bowing his head. "If that's what you really want" he mumbled before disappearing.

Thank god! I thought for a second there that I would lose my cool.

"Using the lords name in vain is not a nice thing to do" came the sarcastic voice of Ryuk. I scream loudly and stalk out of the room. "That was not very manly!" He shouts back and I wonder if my family can even hear him. "Your family can't see me, only you, and other Supernatural creatures like your demon boyfriend" I growl at him before leaving the house.

Where was I going?

To Ryuzaki's off course.

This thing claims to be here because of him and he will sort it out. Demon or not.

**(Normal POV)**

So with Light storming to L's house with Ryuk following him of course. Ryuk spoke now and then but his comments were ignored by a furious Light. He was rather upset that he had an angel following him as well as for the fact that said angel claimed Ryuzaki to be a incubus demon.

Incubus demons were like sex gods and Light did not think that Ryuzaki was one of them. Sure the boy wasn't that bad looking but there was no way. Light wouldn't believe it. It was impossible. It was just…not real.

"Light, stop denying everything, I'm sure that little demon will tell you the truth now that I've told him." Light snorts at the angel. "What makes you think he will tell you anything? You're just a stupid angel" he seethed, receiving odd looks from the people around him. "For a matter of fact I can tell you that he will. Newborns' are scared of angels since they don't have full control of their powers and can be tricked as easily by us as they could trick us" Light ignores him in favor of walking and not losing whatever sanity he had left.

"Hi Watari…I know I was here like, not too long ago but I'd like to speak to Ryuzaki. If it's not much of a bother" the old man smiled, his white mustache lifting up slightly. "No dear boy, Ryuzaki rather enjoys your company, so I don't think it will be much of a problem…although he is still quite tired so I can't guarantee that he won't fall asleep infront of you" Light nods his head and enters the house, making his way to his friends room.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock (I do this cause I don't know how to put the actual sound…I know its knock but come on… when you tap on the door does it go 'knock'?)_

"Come in" Came the tired voice of L. and with that Light entered the room calmly, and walked towards L. said boy looked at him with tired eyes. "I'm guessing you know why I'm here, so explain. _Now." _Light seethes, glaring down at the boy. "I am afraid I don't know what Yagami-kun is talking about" L says, looking past the blonde and at the wall. "Don't act dumb! I know you can see him!"

"Yeah kid, no use, I already told him about you" Ryuk piped up. Light glared at the angel before casting his eyes on L. said person was trying to analyze Light. He appeared to be angry but that wasn't the only thing he was letting off. He seemed rather annoyed and…disappointed. Maybe a little afraid as well.

"Light-kun doesn't need me to tell him anything if the angel has already" L mumbles, looking at the angel directly. "No…please tell him that you're not a demon…please tell me his lying" Light asks desperately, heavily denying the fact that l was, indeed, a demon. "Me saying that he is lying, Light-kun would be like me telling you that you don't have brown hair or me saying that I don't like cake. It would in fact be a lie itself. I am indeed what he claims me to be, but I can assure you that I am not like most"

Light stared at him with wide eyes. He was a bit at the length in with L spoke. But also about the words itself. Light just couldn't believe it. It was impossible. "Prove it" Light demanded. He guessed that the only way he was gonna believe any of this was if Ryuzaki himself proved that he was a demon. "If I were to do that Light-kun, it will drain half of my energy considering the fact that I am sick" L sighed at the boy. "But I will do it to prove to you that that thing behind you was indeed telling the truth."

"Stop calling me a damned thing! I am much better than you!" Ryuk glares at the demon incubi. "Just like any other angel you are a narcissistic idiot with white wings. Just because you work for God does not mean you are any better than us" L growled out. Ryuk opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by Light. "Ryuzaki, if you really are a demon then you are a cold bastard that kills and manipulates. You work for the devil himself; in fact you are probably related to him in a way…you don't get to say that to Ryuk"

L stared at him before answering. "I was kicked out of hell, as you humans call it, because I could not kill an innocent human being as yourself. Manipulate them, yes but not in the sense that you would think. Me myself being half human I have some humanity and mercy for others and that is exactly why I was kicked out and sent to earth."

Light stared at him before sighing. "Just change already" he moved away from L, not knowing if anything would happen and not knowing what _could _happen if something _did _happen. "If you insist" L said as he closed his eyes and started focusing.

Slowly his body started changing. His hair elongated and black wings spread out of his back, bending downwards. The thing that freaked Light out the most was the smoke cloud flowing around him. His skin had also changed into a darker tail and he had a long, typical, devil like tail (I forgot to mention this in chapter one!) All in all it was enough proof for Light.

"Oh my god" Light whispered as L opened his eyes. "Your eyes…their…" Light trailed off, gazing at the red orbs that seemed to be searching his soul. "They are red, I know" Light shakes his head. "No…they are…quite…pretty" he says, not knowing what else to say. "I thought you'd have black eyes"

"And you also thought that angels were beautiful…humans really make Angels look innocent and 'good-looking' they make them like gods and goddesses…No, you get many that are indeed, more hideous than the next. And then you make demons out to look like they're not…its fascinating actually"

"But that is what some of us are taught…you can't blame us for believing stuff like that…and besides…I was under the impression that crap like this didn't exist…" Light mutters out. "Well now you know…" The incubus drones out before changing back into his humanoid form. "Please Light-kun…You cannot tell anybody because if the lords down there know that I am informing humans of our existence, I will be killed"

"Who says I don't want you to be killed, Huh? You're still a demon and as far as I'm concerned, Demons are bad." L looks at him sadly for a second before giving him a blank stare. "Yagami-kun does not mean it when he says that. He is merely processing this new found truth…I will trust in you to not tell anybody because I know that Light-kun is not that shallow. Even towards Demons or bad things"

"Whatever…Next time, tell me the truth" L gives him a weird look before speaking. "Yes cause that would help. 'Hi there Light! I'm Ryuzaki! I'm a demon a incubus to be exact and I'm going to feed off of all your sexual energy! How does that sound?!'" Light glares at Ryuk who was chuckling at his own joke. "Shut up you" he growled.

"You are taking this quite nicely" L mumbled, smiling softly. Light shrugged. "I know I should be freaking out…what with you being able to kill me any moment and all…but…I'm going to believe what you said…I'm gonna believe that you're different from others like you…that you don't desire the need to kill and manipulate…Just please…be honest with me"

L nods his head and smiles. "will do, Light" 'No kun?' light thinks to himself before smiling. "So…Have you used your super freaky powers on me?"

"They are abilities not powers…and no…I have not used anything on you…it felt wrong so I just left you" Light nods his head. "How do you feed?" he asks. "Lights doesn't need to know this"

"He screws humans and feeds off their energy" Ryuk said rather rudely. So blunt he was. "For an angel you have a rather foul mouth" The incubus mutters. "Yeah, Ryuzaki has more manners than you…and you supposedly work for god…what was he thinking when he made you?"

"the same could be asked for you Light-_kun_!"

'Troublesome' L thought to himself before sitting down and staring at the wall, letting the two bicker on. He knew that today's actions were going to bite him in the ass but he guessed it couldn't be helped.

'Humans are so vexing' L and Ryuk thought at the same time. Whereas Light was thinking something else. 'Bloody problematic Angels!'

_A/N:_

_Rite! This chap was a little hard to write but I managed…I didn't like it though cuz I made everyone a little out of character…oh whelp! Please review! You'll get to share a night with L _and _Light! I know what you'd be doing KittensRgreat! _

_Again, sorry if this chap was lame or whatever…I did struggle…anyway…Review! Love ja! Oh…in your reviews please answer this question…Should Matt, Mello and Near be Incubus, or Angels? Or Incubus…I was thinking of making Near normal with Matt being a Angel and Mello a Incubus…cause that would be sooooo awesome! _


	7. Yoga doing Demon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yeah! **

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 7: Yoga doing Demon**

**(L's POV)**

I was very surprised at the way Light reacted when I had indeed confirmed I was a demon. He was calm and even said my eyes were pretty.

I and pretty do not go together.

Ryuk, that stupid angel who may have looked even scarier than me, enjoyed the situation immensely. I do not like that angel. The feeling is mutual, I guess.

"Say, how are you demons and angels and other whatever's able to distinguish the one from another? That's been bothering me greatly since I can't think of a reasonable excuse…" Light asks from his sitting position on the floor.

We were at his house and don't ask me what we were doing cause not even me, a smart incubi, knows. Light said something about meditating and yoga and how it will make me feel more relaxed.

The meditation I could do…but yoga.

That was a completely different story. Yoga was not helping me to relax it was making me restless and my joints were aching because of the positions I was told to stay in for a short period of time.

I came to a conclusion.

I hate yoga.

"Light-kun…please tell me we are done with this yoga nonsense…my back is aching…" Light rolled his eyes and grinned. "Your back is only aching because of the way you sit. Seriously Ryuzaki! You're going to get a hunch back if you don't sit up straighter"

"Light-kun needn't worry about that. I am a demon, any problem like that can be fixed in less than five seconds" I drawl out. Cue an eye roll from Light. "Just answer my question, Ryuzaki" I wonder if it would be a good idea to tell him that that isn't my real name. He will be mad but I had promised to not keep things from him, and me not telling him my real name was not living up to that promise.

"I will tell Light-kun, but first I need to tell you that that's not my real name…Ryuzaki I mean…" he looked a little surprised for a moment before nodding his head. "What's your real name?"

"L" I mumble. Light, besides Watari, was one of the first humans to know my name. Watari of course, when he found me, wanted to keep me secret and at first I didn't understand the human's intention but soon it became clear.

He had already known that I was smart, seeing as I outwitted him the first day we met. So in his little human mind he came up with, and I'll even agree to this, plan. I was to be a Detective when I reached the correct age. And if no one knew my real name, then nothing could really happen, unless on the off chance someone did find out my name and leaked that out…then of course, thing were different.

But I doubted that anybody would find out my name. I was good at hiding that type of information; well I have been doing it for the duration of my stay on earth.

"Why do you keep your name secret?" Lights voice interrupted my musings and I turned to him. He was no longer trying to do yoga but was rather sitting flat on the ground and looking at me intently. "Why not hide my name?" Light rolled his eyes and I sigh. "Because when I'm of, human, age, I will become a detective. A secret one at that and nobody is to know my real name." Light nods his head.

"I can see the logic in that but…why do you want to be a detective?" why? "Because I may be able to stop a few wrongs happening in this place…help stop the world from-" I start but get cut off by Light.

"Rotting" I nod my head. "There is a lot of foul humans, some fouler then demons themselves. There was many times where I watched into the world and saw lots of unacceptable things. Men rapping woman and children, women killing their children because their father loves them more than he should…this place could be considered sick…but there are lots of good things as well…A mother helping her child when he fell of his new bike. A sister defending her little brother when bullies tried to tease him…So I came to a conclusion about this planet…80% of its populace is good at heart but the other 20% is dirty and downright evil"

Light was silent for a moment before speaking up again. "I have the same view…this world is rotting…or better yet, some of the people in it is rotting or already rotten…I think you'll make a good detective L but…" he trails off and I look at him questionably. "But…?"

"Don't get hurt" I look at him intently. Don't get hurt…that was not possible. Even top secret detectives can get hurt…it was something unavoidable. Something that I myself couldn't change.

"I can promise you that I won't die…but I cannot promise that I will not get hurt…that is something that will inevitably happen." Light sighed and looked at the angel who appeared to be munching on an apple. "Oh, carry on with your little sappy talk, don't mind me…wow these apples are good!" this time both I and Light roll our eyes at the angel who could very well pass as a shinigami.

"Okay back to the first question…" Light asked with a smile and as I was about to answer, Ryuk cut me off. "It's the aura around them…and well, their souls as humans will call it…we call it life forces…Anyway, their souls are a black whereas ours is a white. Humans of course are a blue. Now his is part blue, part black and there is a heavy aura around him yet still light considering his part human. Think of it as Ying and Yang. You get good and bad, Black and White, Angel and Demon. Demon and Human"

"I guess that makes sense but...tell me why demons and angels don't like each other…from what I see, there is nothing to hate about demons…" Light mumbles. "Light, you only know one demon, and because you see _that _demon as good its only natural that you'll think of the others as being like that. But, they are the opposite of what I am…yes you do get a few like me but the bad still outnumbers the good"

You're not exactly good either…you still steal from people" I grin at Light. "It's not stealing, it's merely borrowing" cue the eye roll. I don't think I'll ever get bored of this. "You're weird" I shrugged. "That is true. I am quite weird but I am half human half incubi…if I was you I'd expect nothing less"

"If I was him I'd kill myself" Ryuk piped up causing Light to glare at his morphed face. "No one asked for your two cents" he shot at the Angel before turning back to face me. "For an angel his not very…angelic…I swear he could be the demon and you the angel"

"Light-kun thinks I'm an angel? How sweet" I mutter, smiling to myself before realizing something.

I've been smiling a lot lately. Granted it's only when I'm near Light. I don't know why but this human has a great effect on me. It's almost scary if you think about it. Nobody has ever been able to make me smile. At least a real smile. With Light its different…everything I do with him is real. I was never once fake with him.

From the beginning.

All real.

Light is my first and only friend. The only human that's been able to stand me and actual want to get to know me. And Light said that I was his first friend as well. But I never got that because there are lots of people claiming to be his friends.

Maybe I am his first friend. Maybe I am the only one who could catch his attention.

The scrawny half human, half demon, sweet eating boy, friends with the gorgeous, talented brunette that has half of the female populace falling at his feet. Who would've thought, huh? Not even I predicted that I and Light would become good friends.

But it happened inevitably. I am glad that it happened though. Light is a good person. As well as his family. They are better than me anyway. I am just a demon. For all they know I could lose control and kill them all.

But of course that won't happen…I won't let it. Hurting Light and his family just didn't sit right with me and it made my stomach lurch. Especially the thought and image of me ever hurting Light. I find that I would rather die than hurt him.

"As fascinating as it is to listen to your rant in your mind, I do believe that you should say something before Light here has an aneurism." Voice echoes in my mind and I look upwards at him. "Stay out of my mind, stupid angel" I growl out. The angel just grins before taking a bite from yet another angel.

"You know kid, out of all the young demons like you, you're the first to talk to me the way you do. Most run away when they see me. You're different though…you won't run and you're making my job harder" he said with unfocused eyes. "You were in my head. You should know that nothing will happen. I am not like most demons…I am different…"

"Be it that, you are still a demon and I can never be sure so I will stay with my charge until I feel that he is safe…I could get rid of you but your part human and I am forbidden to kill humans of any kind"

"Could we kill you?" Light asks innocently. "No because his lord would just rebirth him" I mumble. "You know lot about angels, brat" And this time I actually smiled at the angel. "I read all the books we had down there. And there was a lot to do about angels…I know a lot about angels and any other demon and supernatural being"

"What types of demons are there?" Like asks curiously. I shrug and look at Ryuk. "Two much to mention" we say at the same time. "You can do research if you want but you humans come up with false ideas of demons…Like a vampire. Here you make them seem like blood suckers that can't step under the sun or else they will burn. They are just Night feeders and sensitive to light, in fact the moon increases their abilities. And they do not change into bats. That is just stupid."

Light chuckled at that. "I guess us humans come up with funny things…But hey, you can't blame us. We don't know any real facts so we make up our own"

"Troublesome"

"Is exactly what you are" Ryuk joked and I glared at him. "I do not understand why you're an angel."

**(Light's POV)**

"Guess what! Misa asked me out today"

"Tell me something new" L mutters, trying his hardest not to kill Ryuk. "Stop terrorizing him!" I shout at the angel and he backs off, pouting. "Anyway…Misa is getting real bold…Today she touched me in a place that she shouldn't of"

"You're lady balls?" Ryuk asks, apple in his mouth.

"That was not very nice but damn hilarious" L mumbled with a chuckle and I glare at them. "Go shove a pole down your ars!" I shout at both of them, causing them to break out in laughter. "I'm sure he'd _love _to shove a pole down his ars! Yours to be exact!"

Silence, save for Ryuk's laughter

Then actual silence.

"What? Its true" Ryuk mumbled, looking in-between both me and Ryuzaki. "That was just wrong and now I have that mental image in my head" L grumbles. "Besides…if anything it would be my pole up his ass"

Silence.

"Ryuzaki! That was a gross thing to say!" I shout at him, trying to pass the blush on my cheeks as anger and annoyance. But they could tell that I was slightly embarrassed. "No need to worry Light…" He pauses, looking me in the eyes. "I am very gentle"

"God Damnit we're not having sex! Shut up! Your being more weird than usual" I gripe and they just look at me before laughing.

Sometimes I hated my life…But it being like this just made it more fun.

_A/N: _

_Halloo! Wow…this is like the third update in a row…usually I only updated every second day…oh whelp…I like writing this story and I know just how I want it to go. I don't know how long it will go on but probably not that long…but there will be a sequel! That I know! Please review! They make me feel like a potato…and the motivate me! I guess that's why I'm updating so much._

_To Miss Kitty (my new nickname for you!)- Light knows what he is! Yeah he should be scared but his not, cause come on…who could be scared of someone as cute as L? Certainly not me! I love your reviews and you keep me going! Stay awesome!_

_To miss (I'm assuming your female) LouiseLawliet- Happy that your liking the story so far! And mattXmello is one of my favs as well…their just sooooo cute! Great now I'm fangirling! This is your entire fault! XD. Still love ya! And stay awesome!_


	8. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: no, Still don't own it!**

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 8: Ice cream**

**(Normal POV) **

It was like any other day; school was down for the term/semester (whatever you call it where you live) the kids were out and about, hanging with their friends, girlfriends and boyfriends. Light and L were no different.

They were currently sitting in the park that they always hung out in, with of course Ryuk there. Ryuk was in a bad mood considering he still didn't know whether or not L was a threat. He was frustrated to say the least.

L on the other hand was struggling to keep his mind clean from dirty thoughts. Why?

Well it was simple. Him and Light were eating ice-cream…And Light sure knew how to eat the soft serve in a seducing way.

Light, of course, knew what he was doing and the moment he was offered ice cream he took the opportunity to seduce L.

It was a simple plan. Until L fought back, seeing through Lights plans, and slowly slicked up and down his ice cream, keeping his eyes half lidded. Now one would think this to be odd since they were two _guy _best friends and they were trying to seduce each other.

But this was normal for the two. Ever since Light found out about L being an Incubus demon he tried to seduce the male. It was proving hard but he knew that the other would break soon. Why?

Because he knew that L liked him and Light wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't like him back. He cursed himself many times because he thought that the demon used his abilities to get him to like him but of course, the demon denied using said abilities on him in any form.

"Light-kun is going to have to do better than that if he is going to seduce me" L mumbles after taking a small bite from his ice cream, delighting in the cold lump that slid down his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ryuzaki~" Light purred out the ravens 'Name' before sensually eating his ice cream.

L watched as Light ate his sweet treat in a suggestive manner. L was struggling to keep his cool and he felt like he was about to snap. "Light-kun is testing my patience and control" L mumbles, receiving a shrug from Light. "_Ryu-kun_ is delusional" again he purrs out the raven's name.

"Light you are very redolent" Light rolls his eyes. "I am not. I am merely-" he starts but is cut off by Ryuk.

"Sexually frustrated and lacking attention" The angel mumbles with a grin plastered on his face.

"He is correct Light, the energy you are letting off is high and quite delicious, and no, I'm not feeding off you" L mumbles after Ryuk's little comment. The younger teen huffs and turns around. "You are not funny and I still believe you're delusional"

"Why don't you just save us a whole life time and have freaking sex already?"

Both glared at the, very vulgar, angel. "Honestly, why are you an angel…I swear you could be Satan's son himself" Light muttered out miserably. He was a little upset at the angel for what he said as it was inappropriate. Not only that but they weren't even something more than friends and sex was definitely out of the question.

And it would be for a while. They may have liked each other but they weren't going to do that on a whim. And that's the actual reason as to why they are testing the other. One would think that too smart men would be able to tell when the other liked him or when he himself liked the other.

But this was Light and L we are talking about. Light deprived himself of any personal relationships and therefor didn't learn much about the concept of love and like. He did learn about hate. But he rarely hated anybody. Right now he only hates Misa Amane.

L on the other hand was never given love or care by someone other than Watari. He didn't know how to distinguish Lights actions as being friendly or as trying to be passionate. One would think 'Why passionate?' well it was simple. Light acted in ways that could be described as passionate and that was what was bothering L. He didn't know if the younger teen meant it as being passionate because of the possibility that he liked him, or if he did it with no sole reason as to why he did.

All in all both boys were peeved with themselves and didn't know what to think anymore. Strange feelings were washing over them and that was only when close to the other or thinking of them. So always.

But besides this they still were good friends and didn't let stupid feelings weigh them down. Right now they would just see how things go and let it progress slowly. There was no need to rush or anything, considering they themselves weren't too sure about their own feelings and emotions.

"To be honest with you Light, your little boyfriend there is like the devils son. He and other demons are all descendants of the first of their kind, obviously, and the first of their kind is an off-breed"

"Yeah well I still think your related, angels should not have such foul ways" Light mumbled getting up to throw away his ice cream cone, seeing as some of the ice cream itself melted and was making the cone all wet and soggy. L did the same and discarded his cone.

"I think I'm going to head back home, you coming with?" Light asked L, said raven nods his head and hunches over to him. "We seriously need to do yoga again" as soon as the word 'Yoga' left Lights mouth, L straightened his back and shot a glare at the younger teen. "No! We are not doing yoga again, last time I had a sprained ankle!" the raven shouts heatedly.

Light laughs at the weird boy's reluctance to do yoga, remembering the last time they had done said activity. "You're the one that wanted to sit on the bed! It's not my fault that you lost your balance and fell…besides, you look really stressed out…"

"I am not stressed and I appreciate your worry Light…its just I haven't had a decent…" he trailed off. "Decent what?" Light asks but only receives a shrug and a sigh. "Haven't had a decent feed for a while now…" Light nods his head, understanding the incubi.

"How long?" He asked, genuinely curious. "Since I became Light-kuns friend" Light stares for a moment. "I don't know, ever since Light-kun became my friend I just haven't been able to enjoy my 'meals', I don't know what it is that I want and it's starting to get on my nerves" L mutters more to himself than to Light. "You're just weird that's all" Light jokes as he playfully shoves L's shoulder.

"Would Light-kun like to go on a date?" L asks suddenly, making Light stop dead in his tracks. "W-what?" He asks as his cheeks turn pink. "A date. I think we should go on one…" He mumbles almost nervously. "You want to go on a date? With me?" Light asks incredulously. L stares at him before answering. "Why not go on a date with you? Light-kun is one of the most handsome men I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Light felt flattered at the comment and smiled. "Likewise"

"He is rather creepy looking than handsome light…" Ryuk mumbles, floating behind both of them as they made their way to Lights home. "Actually, he is quite handsome. He just needs to stand up straighter and hit the gym. Seriously Ryu, you eat thousands of sweets but gain no weight what so ever…its unfair…most of us have to look out for our weight" L only shrugs and looks ahead of him where he saw a bunch of kids kicking a ball.

"Light-kun, Ryuk is right…I am rather freaky looking, no need to defend me" the raven mumbles, unfazed about his looks. "You are not. You are handsome in your own way"

"Does Light-kun like me more than friends?" L asks bluntly. He couldn't help it, the curiosity was eating at him and he needed to know. "You cannot be that oblivious…" Light mumbles looking down. He thought that he made his feelings obvious with all the simple touches…well maybe not.

"Light you need to understand…I was never cared by others and I do not know how to read human emotions and what they mean with their actions…you are very puzzling…I do not know if you like me or not and it is bothering me greatly"

Silence followed after that and just as L was about to look if the younger teen was alright he felt a soft peck on his cheek. But as quick as it was there it was gone and it made him wonder if it really happened. His eyes widen slightly _(can they get any bigger?)_ as he realized that it was Light that pecked him. He lifts his hand up to feel the spot, seemingly in a daze.

"That should be answer enough for you_, Mr. soon to be top secret detective_" Light says with a soft smile. He was happy that his feelings were out in the open and that L wasn't confused.

He was also happy that he was going on a date with the incubi.

"What am I going to wear?!" He shouts suddenly causing both Ryuk and L to look at him frantically. "What are you talking about?" Ryuk asks curiously. "I don't know what I'm gonna wear for out date…" He mutters, trying to think of something awesome to wear…maybe show off a bit. "Light hasn't even said yes to my proposal"

"Yes"

"Oh my god you're going to have a gay wedding!" Ryuk shouts as he burst into a fit of laughter. "Sorry, I see angels aren't that bright, I will rephrase that…He didn't accept my offer"

"There is nothing to offer!"

"I didn't accept his suggestion"

"That just doesn't seem fitting Light, but I think the angel will get it." L mumbled, smirking at the dirty glare he received from said angel. "Go screw yourself you little demon brat! I am one of the smartest angels up there!"

"Whoever told you that is a lying scumbag" And that was Light. "Nice one Light, you are getting the hang of this" L praised, enjoying the way Light was talking to the angel. What demon wouldn't enjoy an angel being mocked and made fun of by its own charge? Not him.

"Fine be like that I just won't talk to you for a while oh and Ryuk, he had a dirty, very dirty, dream about you involving whips and chains!" The angel shouted before closing his mouth and ignoring both boys. Light looked at L nervously with a deep blush on his cheeks, giving L a reason to believe what the angel just said.

"I see Light-kun takes a liking to masochism" L said, seeming unfazed by the sudden news. "S-shut up" Light stuttered out, looking away from the demon and walking faster. "You are not denying it" The raven said with a soft smile.

His smile wipes off his face as he feels a sharp pain shoot through his chest. He makes a small sound to express the sudden pain before it disappears. "What's wrong?" Light asks him, after recovering from his embarrassment. "I don't know…I felt a sharp pain in my chest…almost like I was being stabbed…but it lasted for a second…maybe five I don't know" He answers unsurely before looking at Ryuk. "This has never happened before…Do you know what-" and another pain shot through him. This time in his lower abdomen. And just as the first one, it lasted for only a few seconds.

"What's happening to me?" He asked Ryuk.

"I don't know"

"It's happening. I can just feel it…" A dark figure said to another. "I can feel it in my bones...It's happening again" The same person said as he stepped out of the shadow and into the light. "I feel it too" another voice spoke up and stepped closer to the other. "This shouldn't be happening"

_A/N:_

_Hi there! Did you enjoy this chapter? I thought parts of it were cute! And some parts were funny…Because you can't have Ryuk in a story and not make him a funny guy! Oh what's happening with L? Is he dying? Maybe but you'll have to find out!_

_Kitty: I loved your review! I totally agree with you. It should, and will be, L's pole up Lights butt! And Misa will back away or else I'll feed her to Ryuk, he seems rather hungry. Also I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far, I myself enjoy writing this and well…I don't even know if I wanna end it cause it's so fun! Stay awesome!_

_Double L (new nickname for you!): I am glad that you like Ryuk, and this story, so far. I Hope you stay with the story till the end! Cause that would be awesome! And thanks for reviewing! Stay awesome!_

_Anyway, I want to make the next chapter longer but it will be up soon…hopefully tomorrow. Please review! That's my food ya'll I need those rainbow sprinkles! Bye, for now, Love ya!_


	9. Claim

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Death Note…sadly**

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 9: Claim**

**(Lights POV)**

I was really worried…L has been out of school all due to the immense pain his been feeling, and it's been like this since our holiday vacation, something we should be even more worried about. We couldn't understand it and it was making me nervous. Ryuk didn't even know what was going on and that was scary…

Ryuk said that it would probably go away but that we should still watch over L…If it's going to go away then I hope it does soon cause just the image of him in pain is…heart wrenching.

"You told me that your body can fight off any sickness" I say in my position next to the raven. "It appears to me…that this isn't a human sickness…rather something to do with me being a demon." He says after taking short breathes due to the pain he felt. "Ryu…it's been three months…you have been out of school for one already…-"

"But I have been doing my work…this will all blow over Light…I'm fin-" he starts but cuts himself off as he felt, I'm guessing, a sharp pain somewhere in his body. His eyes were clenched shut and his breathing was coming out in harsh pants and I was worried more than ever. "We need to take you to a doctor or something"

"No…human doctors won't be much help here…I need to see a doctor meant for demons"

"Do they have one of those?" I ask curiously. A demon doctor…never heard of that before. "They do as well as we have a doctor for angels, it may come as a shocker but we demons and angels get sick as well…but I have never seen anything like this…"

"So then can't we take him to a demon doctor?"

"Taking a human down there is dangerous and I won't be able to look out for you" Ryuk mumbles.

"Even in his sick state, Ryu will be able to protect me if he finds the need…right Ryu?"

"Right…but the only problem is that I was kicked out…I am not allowed back down there unless needed" He said casting his head down. "Who cares? You need help and you said yourself that human doctors won't be able to help you…"

"But it will be tricky…and I am in no condition to do tricky things…"

"L! We have to do this! I can't lose you" I whisper out the last part, looking down as I felt my eyes burn with tears. I can't lose him…I just can't… "Ryu…You have to…please…I don't want to lose you" I beg as the tears fall.

As I sat there crying, head downcast to hide my tears, I felt arms wrap around me, holding me in a weak hold. "I do not want to endanger your life to save my own" He mumbles into my ear as he holds my chin. "If I take a human down there with me, there is no doubt that the others will try to maim or kill you, and I cannot let them do that"

"Your holding back on information…I can tell that there is ways…you demons always have ways…" Ryuk mumbled next to us. "I'll do anything to save you" I hear him chuckle weakly. "Light-kun is very stubborn…wanting to save a demon… Yes there is ways…but they are ways that I would rather not do, not because I don't want to but because it would be too much of me to ask of you, Light"

"Tell me" he sighs and nods his head. "Some demons, most actual, can taint something that they want as theirs…they taint in the ways that they use their abilities, whether they can mind read or what they taint. Claim would actually be a better word for this. if I taint you then you will be mine and mine only…but I cannot ask Light to do this…"

"So you have to claim me?" I ask with a little humor. "Light-kun this is not funny…sex with an incubus may seem pleasurable but the aftereffects are gruesome. You may not die but you will feel immense pain. And besides…we haven't even gone on that date and I am too sick to do anything" He mumbles out the last part.

"Ryu…we don't need to go on dates…we know how the other feels and a silly date isn't going to change or help the situation…you can…claim me as your…I rather have it someone I love then someone I don't love" 'did I just use love?'

"Love? Light-kun doesn't love me…does he?" The demon said with a smile. "Those words came out of their own accord" his smile falls as he scrunches his eyes up and holds onto his stomach. "Okay…we need to do this…I can't stand to see you like this…"

**(Normal POV)**

"I think that this is a bad idea" L mumbles. He didn't like the idea of claiming Light in this type of way and for this reason. It wasn't that he didn't want to claim the younger teen…but Light was still young and he didn't want to spoil his innocence. The idea just didn't sit right with him and it made his stomach curl.

"It's okay…I'm doing this for you" Light says reassuringly. L shakes his head. "I don't want to do this Light…I can't do this…its wrong" L mutters, gazing at his palms. 'There is no way that I can do this' L thinks to himself. it was degrading and cruel towards Light. He couldn't do it and he wouldn't. "I am not doing this…there has to be another way"

"Cut him" both Light and L look at the angel with confusion. How would cutting help the situation? "Demons don't claim their humans or whatever via sex or whatever it is that's their ability…you can do it in other ways as well and leak a part of your life force in him. It's simpler and won't be that hard." The angel explains. L thinks about it for a second before opening his mouth to speak. "How do I do that then…?" he asks the angel.

"Well your tail acts as a blade so you could nip him with it…I would say you could also bite him but I rather not have you go vampire on him" Ryuk says with dry humor. "But you will let him cut me like the sadist he is?"

"A nip is not really cutting…but if he does hurt you I will deliver worse pain on him" He says giving a warning glare to the young incubus. "I will never hurt Light" the demon says reassuringly.

"Then it is settled…you will cut me with your demon tail" Ryuk says, clapping his hands together. "I honestly never thought that you would be happy to help a demon" Light mumbles softly, glancing at the angel before turning back to look at the raven. "Well His growing on me…and he makes you happy Light so I have to help…no matter how reluctant I am"

"Okay so are we going to do this?" Light asks after a pause. "We can't" L says after yet another pause, getting strange looks from both Light and Ryuk. "I have no energy to change into my demon form…and even if I did with the little I do have, I would be completely defenseless afterward…" He explains, casting his head downwards as if he was in shame. "I haven't had a proper meal since I got sick and I won't be able to go out and feed" He explains further.

"Then feed off me" Light persuades but only receives a shake of the head from Ryuzaki. "I cannot feed from Light…it is just not right and I promised myself that I wouldn't" Light sighs. "Ryu…please…just do it…I don't mind…I mean you said so yourself that the sexual energy I was letting off was high…it won't hurt to just try…will it?" Light asks, moving closer to the older male.

"But Light-kun…it is wrong of me to do and even if you do have a high sexual energy and want it will all be taken as well as half your own stamina…and that might only come back on two to three days…" L mumbles, trying hard not to focus on the closeness of Light. "If you don't do it…I will hate you forever…" Light threatens. "But if I do, do it I will hate myself for the rest of my existence" Light shrugged. "You'll get over it" Light says with a grin and L sighs.

"Humans are troublesome" L mumbles before pulling the younger teen towards him. Said teen yelps at the sudden movement. Light comes face to face with L, both looking in the other's eyes with Light on L's lap of course... "What are you doing?" Light asks softly. "I am going to 'borrow' your energy" He mumbles with a grin before mustering up all the energy he could and switched their positions, with him on top of Light.

"By borrow you mean s-" He starts but is cut off by L's lips on his, successfully shutting him up. "You guys are just…I'm going to go somewhere else…I can't watch this" Ryuk mumbled as he left the room, going through the walls. Light may have been his charge and he was supposed to look out for him but this was just…something he couldn't do…

L opened his mouth and let his tongue dart out to swipe against Lights bottom lip, wanting access. Of course he should've known that Light was a tease as the younger denied him any access. But L was an incubus…and incubuses were sneaky bastards. L moved his hand down lights chest, going to the hem of his shirt before shoving his hand inside and running his fingers against taut muscles before moving upper and stopping right below Lights right nipple.

He opened his mouth once more and swiped his tongues across the younger's lip but again he was denied entrance. He mentally praised himself, knowing full well what Lights reaction would be after what he was going to do next.

And he knew Light would love it.

He grabbed hold of the teen's nipple and gave it a gentle squeeze, resulting in a gasp from Light his mouth opening wide enough for L to push he tongue into. 'Easy' he praised himself as he evaded the teen's crevice, coaxing the other to play.

And that's when L started absorbing, or eating you could, Lights energy. When the teens want was at a higher rate it made it easier for him and he just delighted in the sweet aroma. Each human has their own smell and Light was just plain glorious. Almost like a chocolate cake with caramel filling, mixed with strawberries and peaches. Now one would think that to be an odd combo but this was L…he himself is an odd being…

L's body slowly started to change as he kissed all the air out of Light, enjoying the soft moans the brunette would make with each run against his skin that L would make. By the time L was in his full demon form Light was breathless and blushing like crazy.

Sensing that the other was losing breath, L parts and moves his lips along Lights smooth jawline, slowly bring his tail in between them. His wings were spread, casting over them like an umbrella. And as his tail goes under lights shirt he pauses, looking at the teen.

Light nods his head before closing his eyes as the tip of L's tail pokes his lower abdomen before slowly cutting through the skin. It wasn't a deep cut but it wasn't shallow. It was enough for L to enter his essence and, partially, claim the brunette as his.

Light was surprised to find that the small pain sent a jolt down south. He has been told that his masochistic many times but never has he ever believed what others have said.

As soon as he knew his essence was in Light, L moved away and off of the teen. "Light…you are very alluring like this…maybe I should claim you in a more intimate way…" He jokes, looking over the teens form. He was flushed and seemed to be out of breath. "I guess you will be a bit tired now…That happens after having your energy drained…" He explains and Light nods his head.

Silence followed after that.

"I know for a fact that you are sporting one as well" Light mutters as his blush deepens after realizing the full effects that their little touches, did to his body…or more like what it did to his lower regions.

"Just think of something gruesome" L mumbled, closing his eyes as he thought. Light tried thinking of something gross and downright wrong but they all involved L and they weren't the type of gross he was looking for…

"Yeah that should help" L says in slight disgust. Light looks at him curiously. "What did you think of?" he asks, casting his gaze at the scrunched up face of L. he couldn't tell if he was in pain or in slight disgust. Or both. He was silence before answering Lights question.

"I thought of Ryuk topping you" he says, sending the mental image to Light.

Light paled. "That's just wrong and downright disgusting" he said as he imagined the morphed face morphed even more in pleasure. And just like that all problems went away.

Ryuk topping him…now that was downright scary.

"Screw you all!"

_A/N: _

_Hi there! Hope you enjoyed this chap! It was a little bit awkward to write the…'claiming' part…but hey! I think it was okay…I hope I didn't freak anybody out…I mean I freaked myself out with the 'Ryuk topping Light' thing…that was just...repulsive….very repulsive…_

_Guess what? It's the weekend! For me anyway…I don't know bout you guys! Anyway…now to my lovely reviewers!_

_Kitty: I honestly wish that some of my friends were like you…They do not share my love for writing, anime or anything really…sometimes I wonder why I wonder why I'm their friend then I realize that I just can't live without them! You are awesome and I really am glad that you are enjoying this story! And I loved the seduction thing as well…it kind seemed fitting…I can just imagine them actually doing that…so cute! Oh and I also find this back and forth banter exciting… it's really fun to see your replies! I have also read a few stories involving L and Light and I totally agree. There should be more about these two…they are like a match made in heaven…Stay awesome! _

_Double L: Glad you like the way I'm portraying Ryuk! Personally he is one of my fav characters…not as much as L and Light though…I find him funny and downright creepy…which makes me like him more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay awesome!_

_Reviews are welcome! Stay awesome! Love ya!_


	10. expectations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 10: Expectations**

…

**(Normal POV)**

"Its cold…" Light says with a shiver, sticking close to the limping L. "You are a human…of course this is cold" L said with an eye roll. "I thought it be overbearingly hot…not cold okay" Light mutters as he rubs his shoulders, trying to warm up his skin. "You're just a whinny baby"

"Say that again and you'll have my fist down your throat" Light growled and L chuckled. He was currently in his demonic form, seeing as he needed to be in it to actually get underground. "I'll wrap my wing around you…it should provide you with warmth…unless you want to try other ways to get warm" L said with a wink. "Oh my that does sound exciting…fooling around with a demon in between the human world and hell itself…oh that just turns me on"

"You know it does" L joked, receiving a glare from Light before the teen chuckled. "I'll take that wing now"

"I for one would rather take you" Light shoved L lightly, so not to harm him. "Shut up and give me that wing" He says, chuckling at the demons forwardness. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. It was amusing and _did _turn him on slightly.

"I could give you so something else by very well, Light" L mutters as he wraps a wing around Light, bringing him closer than before. "It's surprisingly soft" Light mumbles, nuzzling the black fur around him. "Light…things you say can be seriously taken the wrong way" L says with a smirk. "Shut up you stupid demon!" Light exclaimes, glaring at the demon.

"How long do we have to walk?" Light asks the demon. "Not far…but please Light…don't be surprised at what you see…this is another dimension and you will see things that could possibly scar you for life"

"You made me think of Ryuk topping me…I have already been scarred for life" L shrugs. "You thought of that yourself" He mumbles as he looks ahead of him. "Light, close your eyes and pay no attention to the things you here" L ordered as he felt them nearing to their dimension. "Why?" Light asks but closes his eyes anyway.

And with that they both disappeared.

**(L's POV)**

I had to have him close his eyes because we were basically traveling through time. If you are not demon and you go through the 'portal' then it will play tricks on your mind. But if your eyes are closed then it could only taunt you verbally. Even though I was half demon half human, I wasn't affected. I hear commotion as we near the end and then I land on a broken, and dirtied, bed. Light was still wrapped in my one wing, still as a rock. "Light…you can open your eyes"

For a second he was silent but he eventually obeyed and opened his eyes. "What the hell were those voices…?" he asks, looking around the dark room. "Where are we?" he asks, forgetting about his first question. "We're in my home" I mumble as I get up and off the bed. "It's warmer down here so I don't need to lend you my wing" I mutter as I unwrap my wing from around him. "This is your home? Why's it so dark?"

"Light…we are in hell…basically, so what do you expect? Rainbowsand suns?" he shrugs and hops off the bed. "No, I suppose I don't…its kinda creepy here…"

"Light I will say this again…We are in hell" I mumble with a smile. "Can I hold your hand? I hate to admit this but…I'm kinda scared…" Light mumbles, looking down. I couldn't help but think that he was adorable. Asking to hold my hand…it was like a five year old asking to hold his mother's hand. "Yes you may Light-kun"

I watch as he lifts his head up and how the edges of his lips tilt upwards. He makes his way towards me and wraps his hand around mine. I squeeze his hand gently and walk forward. I ignore the slight pain that walking caused me. I needed to focus on my surroundings, not on the pain, if I was unfocused then there was no telling what would happen.

As we were walking out the house we were stopped by a male's voice. "L…Why the hell is that human here…why the hell are you here actually?" I felt Light tense and I just gave his hand a squeeze. "Mello…Nice to see you as well…" I say as I turn around, Light doing the same.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde demon says without looking at me and rather at Light. "And why does he smell like you…you didn't did you? Oh my wait until Near hears about this!" He exclaims, holding his stomach as he laughed. "What is she going on about?" Light asks me and I laugh at what he called Mello.

"She?! Did your mate just call me a fucking female?!" The blonde shouts as he stalks forward to glare at Light. "Light this is Mello; he is an Incubus of my kind, half human, half demon." Light realizes his mistake and apologizes. "Oh God…I'm so sorry…I thought you…I mean…I'm so sorry…"

"Seeing as your L's mate I will let it slide" Mello grumbles. "So what you doing here?" He tries again. "I seem to be very ill…I need to see a doctor…" I mumble and Mello looks at me with worry. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know"

…

"Ryu…They are giving me strange looks…" Light mumbled besides me. "You are a human, of course they are going to be looking at you weird…" Mello mumbles. He was on the one side of Light and I was on the other. It was the easiest way to make sure he didn't get maimed or what by other demons. We could stop them before they even tried.

"How far is this place?" Light asks again. "Jesus, shut up you stupid human, we're nearly there" Mello shouts at Light. "Jeez dude…no need to go psycho on me…I was just asking a question" Light mumbles, keeping himself as close to me as possible incase Mello himself decided to maim him.

"We should be there in five seconds" '1, 2, 3, 4, 5…' "We're here" I say as a small building comes into view. "Is that it?" Light asks me and I nod my head. "It's awfully small…" Light mumbles as we advance towards the building. "Yeah, its supposed to give that impression" Mello mutters. "You're lucky Near is in there today, he might be able to get you a visit with the doc straight away…although no promises" Mello explains and I nod my head.

**(Lights POV)**

Near…was…different. He was quite small and looked rather adorable…even though he was a little odd. He had white hair and pale skin. His eyes were a pale blue and all in all he was just too cute to be a demon. And an Incubus demon at that…It was a little bit…Shocking…I would take him as being a demon that kills with their cuteness. Because I swear I nearly died when I saw him hug L.

And the little albino was able to get L a visit with the 'demon doctor' straight away. The little boy didn't even question as to why L was here, like Mello did.

Both looked pretty young…Near looked to be 10 and Mello looked twelve. I could be wrong but I doubt I am. If Mello really is about that age then he has got a mouth on him…I guess all demons have one though…I have heard my fair share of L cursing. It was scary and a turn on sometimes.

"Yagami you may go with L…Just be warned…the doctor is not much of a…looker and might freak you out" Near mumbles as he leads both me and L to a door. Another thing that I found out today…This 'hospital' was huge. It was the size of a normal hospital in my world but you would never be able to tell considering the outside was as small as a shack.

Both me and L enter the room and thankfully this room looked normal. Clean white walls and a normal looking hospital bed. "Hello there Lawliet" A man behind a desks greets. He was quite the odd creature…but I knew Ryuk…and no one could beat him in oddity. He took the cake for that one.

"I have been expecting you" The man says looking directly at L. "Then if you have been expecting me, you know what's wrong…am I correct?" L asks and the 'Doctor' nods his head. "I do know what's wrong with you and I can assure you its nothing to panic about…it is something that has only ever happened once and once only…but it appears that, that is changing since it is now happening to you" The doctor explains.

"Then please tell me what it is…and how I can stop it from happening" the other male shook his head. "I cannot tell you anything…and there is no stopping this…It's something that would've inevitably happened…better now than later"

"I see…Then I guess I can go…" L mumbled as he walked towards the door, me following after him. That was rather quick, but I didn't mind. He said that there was nothing to worry about but he wouldn't tell us what exactly was wrong with L and I was getting a little peeved.

"Oh and L…Keep that human close to you at all times…or else you will die" L paused before walking out the door and dragging me with him. How is keeping me close to him ever going to help? I would just be giving him company…not healing his sickness that we had no idea of.

"At least we know it's nothing serious…" I mumble, taking L's hand and holding it in mine, squeezing gently. "Yes but we still do not know what is wrong with me…" L grumbles as we make our way to where Near and Mello were waiting for us. "How old are those two?" I asks curiously. L shrugs. "Near should be twelve and Mello fifteen in human years…demon years are different of course. Our age is five times more that yours so in demons years they are sixty and seventy five…"

"I thought they were younger…man is Near adorable…even in his demonic form…I can just imagine how cute he will look in his human form…" I mumble. "Demons like that are born seldom…it's a wonder he hasn't been kicked out yet…Mello as well… They do not kill like me but I guess the elders are still giving them some time like they did for me…its all a waste though…they are like me and hate to kill…I but I guess it will be like that since we have the same 'mom'. We are technically brothers but we have different fathers, I'm guessing…" He mumbles as we make our way to the boys. "They're still adorable though…"

"Do not say this in front of them Light…appearances can be deceiving" He says with a smile. He was correct. One should never judge a book by its cover. These little boys could be the devil themselves…but I somehow didn't believe that. Mello maybe…But I guess he was only trying to prove himself…Why I don't know…

Near was just himself…always twirling a piece of hair between his fingers in a rather adorable way…"I think Near could kill with his adorableness… Can we take him home with us? Mello as well?" L looks at me strangely. "I have never heard of a human wanting to take two little demon babies home with him..." I grin at him. "I didn't see myself liking you either and guess what, It happened!"

"You never cease to amaze me Light-kun…We could take them with us…but they have to go willingly and cannot stay for a long time…unless of course they get kicked out because they are incompetent like I was." He explains and I nod my head. "I can just imagine how jealous Sayu will get when she sees how cute Near is" L hummed low in his throat. "Your sister does like being at the centre of attention…so it wouldn't surprise me if Near was in the same room as her and others and he was getting all the attention...But Near doesn't like groups or attention so he will just stray away from them"

"You know we have great hearing and heard everything you guys said" Mello says, a vain present on his forehead. "I am not cute!" he glares at both me and L before his eyes soften 'Do demons suffer from bipolar or something? Because I swear this one's moods change within a millisecond. "I was told that it was nothing to worry about"

Both boys stayed silent, sensing that that was all L was willing to tell them.

And then there was silence…that I broke of course.

"May I adopt you two?" Both look at each other before turning back to me. "Sure" said Near. "Hell yeah!" you could guess who that was…

"Beware of Ryuk" L muttered as we left the 'hospital'. "whose that?" Asked near, tilting his head sideways in a cute manner. 'Jeez this kid is freaking adorable!' "You will see"

Though you will wish you hadent because I think that Ryuk even managed to freak L out a bit…He was just a freaking being…On that I had to see everyday…

Damn my life is so troublesome

…

_A/N:_

_Hi there! sorry its late! I have a friend visiting and well that person is very distracting…Hope you enjoyed this! You know what? If you guys review I will add a lemon in the next chapter! So review!_

_Kitty: I have never been friends with a stranger. I'm glad that you like the little make out scene! I never know if I do good with that stuff cause I never get any comments on it…but I thank you! Stay awesome!_

_Double L: Hi! Thanks for your review! It made me happy! Stay awesome! _

_Everybody should keep calm and stay awesome! And review! Review if you want that lemon! Come on you know you want one…_

…

_Have you reviewed yet?_

…

_Why am I doing this? I must be crazy!_

_Bye! _


	11. Kittens!

**Disclaimer: No…still don't own anything!**

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 11: Kittens! **

**(Lights POV)**

You know, people make very bad decisions and those decisions reflect on their lives and the way they live. But they also make good decisions. I made both good and bad decisions. The good one would be L and the bad would be Mello and Near.

I regret bringing them here…immensely. They were staying with L, but to get that to happen L had to tell Watari about him being a demon…I thought the old man would die of a heart attack…Luckily he took everything normally and accepted both Mello and Near as a part of his family.

But both boys were troublesome…well Mello was the troublesome one. They were put in a school and boy did that kid cause trouble, and I was referring to Mello. He had been in three fights on his first day and all because he was called a female. Near was doing okay in school but he didn't speak and often got bullied. I felt bad because he wasn't in High school with us so neither Mello nor I could help him.

I had suggested that he be home schooled, cause L honestly qualified to do that but he himself has been getting worse and can't really do anything. I have been worrying. That demon doctor said that he wouldn't die but he didn't tell us what was wrong with L I absolutely hated not knowing and it was slowly driving me crazy.

L, being L of course, told me not to worry about him so much. I can tell you that he got a smack or two from me. And I punched him once as well because he said the most stupidest thing. _"Light-kun is wasting his time looking after me…maybe he should spend time with someone that will be able to treat him correctly and actually participate in 'couple' activities" _

I punched him for saying that and then I smacked him for forgetting the fact that I was only doing the things I did because I loved him. _"Light can't love a demon…it's unheard of"_ he had mumbled after I smacked him and I swear I nearly kicked him in his manhood. Who cared if L was a demon? All that mattered was that I _did_ love him. Honestly I think I would've loved him even if he was the devil himself.

"Light you are falling to your knees for this demon" Ryuk mumbled next to me. I was in my room; at my desk; and doing some homework. "Stay out of my mind, Ryuk" I mumble out as I finish the last bit of homework I had.

"I don't need to be in your mind to see that you are indeed falling to a point of never getting up for this kid" Ryuk mumbles, eating on an apple as usual. "Light…I want you to know that demons aren't capable of loving…even ones that are half human…they are only capable of destroying"

"L would never try anything that would harm or brake me…you know this Ryuk" The angel hums and I sigh. "Why are you still here? You know full well that L is no threat and neither is Mello and Near…Why are you staying on earth?" I look back at the angel to see him shrug. "I don't want to go back to heaven…it's boring there…all you do is laze around and hope that one day your human needs help or that you get chosen to be one of the higher up angels. Humans are here and humans are goddamned fun. " He explains.

"But you have to go back sooner or later…You can't watch over me forever" Ryuk sighs "I know" He mumbles, taking a bite of yet another apple.

**(Normal POV)**

"L…do you think you will get better?" the little albino asked the raven, twirling a piece of his hair between his fingers. L looked over at him. "No…It is getting worse and that man said that it cannot be stopped…I will have this until I die…"

"Demons don't die Lawliet" Mello said with a heavy sigh. "I know what you're thinking and if you do it I will never forgive you for being so stupid" The blond mutters, glaring at the raven who was crouching in front of bowl of sweets. "Mello…you do not have to worry about me doing that…I have reasons to stay alive" he mumbles almost reassuringly.

"And I am guessing that Yagami-kun is one of those reasons? Or is he the only reason?" Near says without even looking at the older male. L didn't answer but Near didn't need him to answer. It was blatantly obvious. "That human will be the end of you"

"And somehow I don't even care" L mumbles and the other two smile. "You are aware that demons can't love" Mello mutters and L gives him a blank look. "Yes…But that isn't true because if it were then I wouldn't have let you two come down with me"

"So you did that because you love us?" L nods his head. "You two are my annoying, troublesome brothers. You're both brats and piss me off sometimes but I just can't hate you two" he explains as he pops a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Demons can love…it is not impossible…" his words came out slurred due to the fact that he was chewing on the chocolate. "Do you love Light?" Mello asks curiously but only receives a shrug from L. "I do not know what I feel for Light...but I know there is something there…" he explains and the blonde nods his head, his golden locks bouncing slightly.

Silence followed after that save for the chewing of Light and Near building up some little structure out of cards.

"Get your own goddamned chocolate!" Mello shouted as L grabbed one of his milky bars. "But mine is finished" L complains as Mello snatches the chocolate out of his hands. L tries to take the chocolate back but all he got was a foot in his mouth. "Mello…that was very mean" L sulked as he went back to his little corner filled with sweets but no delicious chocolate. "Oh go shove a pole down your throat!"

"We all know that you have already shoved one down yours Mello" Near mutters with a small chuckle. "Oh go screw yourself you albino!" The blonde seethes and both L and Near laugh at his red face. "Too easy"

…

"Boys…please come downstairs" Watari's voice spoke through an intercom like thing above their door, well L's door since they were in his room. They all get up and make their way to the living room which was located on the bottom floor. "What is it?" L mumbles as they enter and see Watari sitting on one of the couches. "There is nothing to worry about…I have brought you guys something that will help you three learn responsibility" The old man says as they all down. "Responsibility? We have responsibility…why do we need to be taught it?" Watari laughed at what Mello said as if it was funny.

"You three are the most irresponsible people I have ever met" The old man says after his little laugh died down. "We are not" Mello tries to defend but is only brushed off by the old man. "You may be responsible when it comes to school but when it comes to doing thing for yourself, like looking after yourself, you cannot do anything. You are lazy and all you two do all day is eat sweets[he is refereeing to L and Mello]. Near you I cannot complain much about you because you probably have more responsibility than these two…but you are still irresponsible. You don't clean up the little, sometimes big, messes you make, leaving it all for me to do. I will not be here forever so you need to be able to do things on your own or else you won't last a week without me" All three remain silent, looking at the old man who was looking back at them seriously.

"What did you bring us?" Near asks softly. "You each have to look after what's in that box" the old man says pointing to a big box that they only realized now was there the whole time. "L bring it over" he orders and the raven does what is asked of him, getting up and fetching the surprisingly Featherlike box. "There is a kitten for each of you in there."

"Are you kidding me?" Mello asks obliviously and receives a nod from Watari. "This will be easy! All cats do is sleep eat and crap!" He says cheerfully grinning. Near and L were smiling as well, knowing that this would be a piece of cake. "If we prove our responsibility what do we get?"

"Anything you want" The old man says as he opens the box and takes out a little grey kitten. "This is yours Mello" He says giving the cute kitten over to Mello who examines it. "A Russian Blue? Man why do I have to get such a girly cat" he complains but once the kitten looked at him he saw the blueness of its eyes and he went mush. 'Adorable!' he shouts in his head.

Watari pulls out a fluffy white kitten with black patches around its eyes. "This is yours Near…His a Norwegian Forest cat" Near nods and takes the kitten, putting it in his lap. He looks at it as it starts purring and made a small meow that made the albino boy smile.

Watari took out the last kitten. It was hairless. "This is yours…and let me warn you, this cat has lots of needs that you will tend to. I have filled one of the rooms here with all the essentials you'll need and I got your cat a few jerseys, seeing as it's winter and we don't want it to get sick now do we?" he says as he hands the kitten over to L who took it reluctantly.

"Ha-ha! Look at that! That must be the ugliest cat I have ever seen!" Mello laughs as he sees L's cat that was siting in-between the raven's feet. "At least mine doesn't harm my masculinity…unlike yours" L defends his cat. It may have been hairless but he couldn't deny that it was oddly adorable.

"Screw you L!" The blonde teenager shouts, scaring his kitten a little bit. "What are you going to name your cats?" The old man asks them. "Patches" Near says as his kitten nuzzles into his hand. "Spots" L mutters as he looks at his cat. "Spots…why?"

"Because if you look closely you will see small spots on its back." He explains and the old man nods. "I'm naming mine Sapphire" Mello mutters as he scratches behind the cats ears. "Now you guys have to look after Patches, Spots and Sapphire…and do not disappoint me" The old man mumbles as he gets up.

"You may leave now" and with that they all leave to their own rooms thinking the same thing. 'This is going to be easy!' how wrong they all were.

_A/N:_

_Hi there! Early update yay! I have been typing for like the whole day…okay not really…I got distracted a lot…but I at least got this one up! I am not a crazy cat lady…maybe…I just like cats okay…sometimes…I have a cat of my own and she is not easy to look after as some would think. I hope you enjoyed this chap! I know I enjoyed writing it! _

_Kitty: Your review…My god it was hilarious…I am sorry that there is no lemon in this chap but I can assure you there will be soon! I liked that little 'Kitty out' it made me laugh. And you are not the only who loves it when Mello gets angry for being mistaken as the same sex! Oh and just for you there will a chapter where Light wears leather cause personally I think he will look smexy in it! And I can just imagine what L would think XD_

_Double l: glad you're excited! Though I have a feeling its cause you wanna read about Mello! Hope you enjoyed this chap and how I portrayed Mello in it! _

_Anyway review! And stay awesome!_

_P.S I'm fixing mistakes in the other chapters because its staring to bother me…maybe I need a beta…_


	12. TRUTH OR DARE

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 12 : Truth or Dare**

…

"Achoo!" came a sneeze followed by a soft "Bless you" from one L and Light. Light being the on that sneezed of course. "Achoo!" the brunette sneezed again as he took a tissue and held it at his nose. "Are you okay, Light-chan?" Mello asked in a joking voice with a hint of worry in it. "Yes…I'm-Achoo!-*sniffle* allergic to cats" The teen explains. "Then stop petting them!" Mello exclaims before laughing at the contorted face Light made before he sneezed for the fiftieth time that day. "Its adorable…I ca-Achoo!- can't"

"Light go pet L's kitty…she is hairless so I doubt you'll sneeze or anything…" Near orders and receives a sigh from Light who hands over Patches to his original owner. "Bye Patchy-chan!" He says before getting up and running to L's room.

He entered the room without knocking and was greeted with one of the cutest, and sexiest, sight ever. L was laying sideways on his bed, his shirt had ridden up to show his surprisingly toned abs, he wasn't too bulky Light noted. His pants were also riding a bit low and showed some hip bone but the one thing that made everything cute was the cute little kitten laying right next to L's chest as he petted its little head.

"Awe! So adorable!" Light squealed a manly squeal mind you, and run forward to pet the kitty. "Why thank you Light, I don't try to hard" L tried to joke but there was no humor in his tone and rather pain. "What's wrong?" Light asked as he sat on the bed next to L and examined the raven. "Nothing…" he lied, trying to hide his slight discomfort with a soft smile.

Light wasn't fooled though as he saw the way L's eyes twitched and how he winced slightly when he moved. "Is it one of those days?" Light asks as he moves closer to check if the older boy had a fever, which he did. "L you are burning up…Maybe you're getting flu or something…" he trails off.

Light knew that it wasn't flu and rather L's sickness. It seemed to be getting worse and Light was starting to think that what the demon doctor said about L not dying was a possible lie…because it sure felt like it. "Light…please don't worry…I am fine" he said as he got up and sat in his normal crouch, disturbing the little kitten who meowed and jumped off the bed. "Wow…she is so small but can jump off such high surfaces…" Light mumbled as he looked at the kitten that went to a bowl of kitty food and milk. "Just this morning she jumped up the bed…I was very proud of her" L said with a smile.

"I told Sayu about you guys getting kittens and now she is begging our parents to get her one…to be honest I wouldn't mind getting one but…animals are too much responsibility and I am allergic anyway…" Light muttered with a deep sigh. "Anyway…did you get sleep last night?" Light asked the raven who nodded his head. "Three minutes and 47 seconds…it felt longer though…"

Light glared at the raven "I meant proper sleep Ryu…You need to sleep if you want to get better…" The brunette mumbled with a sigh. "But you know that it is impossible for me to sleep…" The demon mumbles as he got off the bed slowly. "I hear those little buggers coming up here so lets go" The demon says as he picks up his kitten and hands it to Light.

"What is the point of going?" Light asks, bringing his hands up to massage his temples. "Those brats cat's always eat Spots food and pick on her" Lights eyes softened as he looked at the kitty in his hands. "Wow, you actually care about something" L rolled his eyes at the brunette and walked out the room, bumping into both Mello and Near.

"Sup, L!" Mello says as he takes a bite out of a chocolate bar, holding his cat while doing so. "You guys cant hold the cats 24/7 you know…they will get worms and could possibly die…how is that proving responsibility to Watari?" all of them shrugged and Light rolled his eyes. "Put them down or else they are going to become those fat lazy cats." Light ordered and the young demons did as told, putting their kittens on the ground. Patches looked around the room and tried to walk but was attacked by Sapphire.

"Leave them, they are playing" Light said as he saw Mello and Near try to pick the cats up again. Light himself put Spots down who trotted over to L and sat by his feet. Said person smiled at the cute cat. "Now…What are we going to do…I'm bored…" Light asked and immediately Mello answered with a wide grin.

"I say we play Truth or Dare!"

"I am not playing such a game with you brats" L Shot down the game immediately, as well as Light. "Absolutely not…that game is stupid…"

"You're both just chicken!" The blonde, chocolate eating demon said pulling his tongue out childishly. "I vote we play" Near says and Mello fist pumps. "See! Even Nears gonna play! Stop being cowards!" The blonde shouts at both boys, grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine" L and Light said simultaneously. They only agreed because Mello was beating their pride. "Yes!" he exclaimed as he ran to some place. "I have a very bad feeling about this and I am pretty sure that someone is going to be crying at the end of this game" L mutters as he nibbles on his thumb. "I agree…" Near mumbles and Light nods. "I bet you its gonna be Mello" Light says with a grin and the others nod.

"it will happen inevitably if we play this game" L says as the blonde comes back with a bottle and a huge smile plastered on his face. "Let's do this!" he shouts as he runs into L's room, with the ravens protest of course, but his protests were ignored as Mello sat down on the floor and put the bottle in front of him. The others sit down; well Light sits down as L and Near sit in their usual positions.

"Who's spinning first?" L asks and he looks at the empty bottle. He didn't want to play but if he didn't then he would be called a coward and he had too much of a big pride to damage. Light was thinking the along the same lines as L and Near, as well as Mello, were doing this because they wanted to embarrass one another.

"Mello spin the bottle" L mumbled as he sat flat on his Gluteus Maximus (His bum), seeing as his legs started to ache. Mello reached out and spun the bottle around. It spun for at least seven times before stopping at Light. "Truth or Dare?" he asks the raven who shrugs and mumbles a small 'truth' . "Is it true that you gave L a BJ (I hope I don't need to explain what this is!)?" At the question Lights face turns a deep shade of scarlet as he splutters out his answer. "N-no!"

"I somehow don't believe that" Mello mutters with a grin. "I haven't you brat!" Light glares at the blonde before roughly spinning the bottle and hoping that it would land on Mello so that he could get the blonde back for embarrassing him. But the bottle landed on L. "Truth or Dare"

"Truth" Light thought about his question before grinning and opening his mouth to speak. Ryuk (A/N: Who I haven't mentioned till now! He has been here the whole time! XD) laughed after reading Lights mind before he continued eating his apples, cackling silently to himself. "Is it true that you once considered seducing Watari?" Light asks and the look on Mello and Nears face was priceless. "Dude please tell me that is a lie!"

"if I said that I would be a great liar" L said with a, surprisingly, embarrassed face. "The man wasn't that old when he found me…he still had some energy in him…but I disintegrated all thoughts of ever seducing him…it felt plain and simply wrong"

"That's because it is wrong! Where you that desperate to get a feed?" L sighed but started explaining. "View this through my eyes and my being…I was kicked out of my previous home, had nowhere to go, I wasn't familiar with the human world and I certainly didn't know where to feed…I was in an alley when Watari found me…I was boney and when I felt the energy around him I thought that I could feed off it since it was secluded and no one would have found us…but I saw that the man was old and draining such energy would make an impact on his health, negatively…

"Watari offered for me to stay in a hotel and I took that offer…and that is where I found a whole bunch of waiters and waitresses and a view other people that I could have fed off…I somehow managed to outsmart Watari and to this day I still don't know how…it was only a game of chess…anyway…he took me in as his own and here we are now, playing a stupid game with you two brats" L said glaring and both Mello and Near.

"Ryu~ they are your brats and you know it" Light said as he kissed L on the cheek. "On with the gme! L your spinning next!" Mello said cheerfully after unwrapping a chocolate, which was hidden in an unknown place (A/N: His training bra! XD Just Joking!), and took a bite out of the milky goodness (A/N: sorry I can't describe it that well…I don't like chocolate!).

L reached out and spun the bottle only to have it land on himself. he looked at Mello who groaned. "I guess you can pick who you want to ask" The blonde mumble, praying that the older demon doesn't pick him. "Near, seeing as you haven't been asked yet, Truth or dare?"

"Dare" The little albino said with no emotion but you could see the excitement in his eyes. "I dare you to…wear a…sombrero…" Near looked at the raven with a look that said 'WTF!'. "Where am I going to get that L?" the small albino said with a sigh and L shrugged. "I have one in my closet" All of them look at him and a moment of silence followed after that until Light broke it.

"I don't even want to know why you keep a Mexican hat in your wardrobe…I think you even freaked out Ryuk there" he said pointing the angel, who was still fine and eating apples, at one of the rooms corner. "No I'm fine" the angel said before eating the core of one apple. "Moving on…Near go put on that sombrero" Mello said with a snicker and near did as he was told and walked to L's closet and searched for the large hat. It wasn't hard to find though and as soon as Near saw it he nearly fainted.

It was pink… pink and golden brown…

It was _horrifying._

L started snickering when he saw Nears expression and was followed by Light, Mello and Ryuk who burts out in full laughter. "Oh my I won't ask why its pink but…that is just so hilarious!" Mello shouts with tears in his eyes at laughing so much. Near sulks and puts the hat on reluctantly and sits. "How long do I have to wear this?" He says with a cute pout and L shrugs. "Throughout the game I guess…" The albino nods his head and sulks. 'This is so unfair' he thought to himself as the others laughed continuously until they couldn't anymore.

The game continued and sure enough there was someone crying at the end. Actually they all were crying, figuratively speaking of course. L was dared to stop eating sweets for a whole week, by Light of course. Light was dared to wear tight clothes by the ever perverted L. Mello had to wear a dress, surprisingly Near gave him that dare. Near was still in his dashingly pink sombrero with a lovely pair of pink shades, courtesy of L of course…

No one would ask L why he had all that just but the question would always be in their heads.

_A/N: _

_Hi! I know…its kinda late but I will only be updating every second day cause I have test that need to be done! I realized something yesterday at school…one of my teachers is trying to look like Light…its crap funny! Now when I see her all I see is a female Light…kinda freaky but awesome at the same time! _

_Kitty: That Leather one will come soon! Just you wait! XD. I take it by your name you really like kittens?...And about L and his sickness…everything will reveal itself in due time! Hopefully…thanks for liking the name Sapphire! I personally liked it myself. Is your cat's name really Peanut Butter and Jelly? My cats name is Savannah! Hope you enjoyed this chap_

_Double D: Things will happen soon involving L and his sickness…but I can tell you one thing…his sickness is a good thing! Hope you enjoyed! _

_Bye! And review! Maybe I update later today! Maybe! Still have tests! _


	13. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: No don't own it!**

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 13: Surprise!**

…

"We all know what tomorrow is right?" Light asks both Mello and Near who nod their heads. "Of course we know!" Mello shouted at Light. It was the thirtieth which made tomorrow the thirty first. A Friday. "We already came up with something…Watari has agreed already…" Light nods his head. "I can't wait!"

**(Light's POV)**

I was so excited for today. I have never been this excited in my life and I'm too sure that I have a goofy smile on my face right now and it's probably freaking out Sayu. "Niisan…your kinda creeping me out…why are you smiling like that? Did L finally deflower you?" my smile didn't even drop in the slightest at her comment it only widened. "No…But this has got something to do with L"

She nods her head before speaking again. "What is it then" I shake my head. "For the time that you have known about me and him you still don't know? Sayu how can you not know what today is!" I scold the brunette and tell her to look at the calendar on the fridge.

She does so and her eyes widen before she breaks out in the same ear to ear grin as me. "This should be interesting." She chuckles evilly and I almost, almost, regret reminding her. "Gone shopping yet Niisan?" she asks and I nod my head. "Going for the final things today…why" she shrugs. "I wanna buy something tooo~" she sings out and I roll my eyes at her.

"Be ready after school…" she nods and runs off somewhere and I sigh. Today is going to be a long, hard, exciting and beautiful day. I get up and grab my homemade lunch, which my mom made for me, and left the house in order to get to school. on arrival I was jumped on by the ever excited Mello, literally. "OH MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED! HE DIDN'T SUSPECT ANYTHING! THIS IS SO-" he would've continued if it weren't for me shoving him off me.

"I get it Mello, you're excited! No need to deafen me" I scold the boy, holding on to my one ear that was zinging from having been shouted in. "I can't help it! This is just going to be sooooo awes-" he starts but is cut off by a very high, deafening scream. "LLLLIIIIIGGGHHTTT!" Oh god…no...

I had not time to move as Misa jumped right on my back and brought us both to the ground. "Light! My Knight Light! It's been so long, what with me being away on a trip to India!" I try to get up but it was no use. Who knew that such a small girl could way _tons_? Not me. "Mello" I mumble weakly as I try to catch my breath. "Get her off"

In mere seconds the blonde was pulled off me and put at a fair enough distance from me. "Misa unless you're hiding a dick in your pants then I suggest you go" Mello says with a smirk and I glare at him. I wasn't ashamed of my sexuality or anything…but that was cold… Besides…even if she had a male part I wouldn't want her...err him. "What are you talking about Mello" The blonde girl says, blinking owlishly. "I am implying that 'your' Knight Light is gay and prefers to suck co-"

"Jesus do you have a mouth!" I say cutting him off before he said anything more vulgar. The blonde grins before strutting off, putting a little sway in his hips, and went to the double doors. "Bye Misa" I said as I ran past her to catch up with the other blonde.

-Skipping boring school day-

"Niisan, here's the money, please pay for my stuff" I nod my head and just as I was about to look at the stuff that I took out of Sayu's hand she shouted. "No! It's a surprise!" I roll my eyes and pay for the stuff.

When we exit the shop Sayu takes the packet that had everything in it and runs ahead of me. "See you at the house Niisan!" she shouts and run after her. Heavens knows what some people will do when they see a small girl running around with a packet full of stuff. She could get robbed if I don't follow her…People do that these days.

"Sayu wait!" I shout out but the small brunette ignores me. When I finally caught up with her we were both panting and trying our hardest to slow down our erratically beating heart. "…You are…so…annoying" I pant out and Sayu grins. "I love you too Light!" I smile at her and pick her up, with her protests of course.

"I can walk you baka!" she shouts hitting my chest so that I could drop her. But her attempts were futile and she gave up. "So cruel" I grin at her and here a chuckle behind me. "She doesn't even know the half of it" Ryuk mumbled behind me and I roll my eyes, walking up to our house.

"You must really love your sister Light…I can see it…and it is obvious that she adores you as well. You're a good brother" Ryuk mumbles and I smile at the comment. It was true. I did love my sister. I loved my whole family. But Sayu was my baby sister and I was her overly over protective older brother. But I had to be protective over her. I wanted to make sure she was happy and that no one hurt her.

"So… are You staying over by Ryu tonight?" Sayu asks in my arms as I enter through our front yard gate and walk up the porch. "Possibly…I don't know…depends on mom and dad…"

"When are you going to tell them?" I look at her with slight confusion. "Tell who what?" She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Tell mom and dad about you and Ryuzaki…he probably has no problem with it…so why haven't you told them yet?" I shrug and put her down as I open the door. "I don't know…I guess I don't know what they will say…especially dad"

She nods her head in understanding. "I'm gonna take out all the stuff I bought and bring it up to you…Kay?" she says and I nod my head and watch her leave up the stairs. "Oh and Niisan?" she calls as she stops at the top. I look at her. "Yes?"

"They will always love you…no matter who you are with" she says seriously and leaves. I stare at the spot she was in for a few seconds before going to the kitchen where I was greeted by my mother. "Light! How was school?" she asks and I shrug. "Not really that fun…it is Friday anyway…oh…kaasan…its Ryuzaki's birthday today… we're throwing a surprise party for him and I was supposed to ask if you and tousan were going to come or not…" she nods her head.

"I see…Me and your father would love to come! How old is Ryuzaki today?" she asked in a curious tone and I try to not roll my eyes. "I have told you his age many times…and it's on the fridge calendar…but anyway…his 18 today…" at least I think his 18…who knows how old he is in demon years.

"His probably 180 in demon years" I hear Ryuk mumble and it gets me thinking. 'How old is Ryuk?' he looks pretty old…probably a thousand and something years old. "Okay, we haven't bought him anything…"

"Make some cheese cake…no wait; Mello probably brought a whole bunch of cake…how about some cookies? He likes sweet things so he'll probably like some cookies…" my mom nods her head "Better get started then!" She says as she gets started on those biscuits.

I sigh and head upstairs. I just wanted to get this part of the day over…I wanted to see L right now but I knew that it would be quite impossible…Besides…he was out with Near right about now so I doubted I'd be able to see him. I have no idea what Near planned for the two of them…he has to keep L out until 7 and that just seemed hard.

"I can imagine them eating confections for the remainder of the day and then L still eating more sweets when he got to his party…how he can eat so much I will never know" I mumble with a fond smile. "But Near doesn't eat sweets…he will probably make them watch a movie or go to a toy store…I don't know…they're both geniuses, they'll figure it out"

"Talking to ourselves I see" Sayu's voice echoed and I nearly fell off of the chair I was sitting on. Sayu laughs at my facial expression and I silently curse her for being so sneaky. I bet she could sneak inside of a bank, steel money and then sneak out again…

"Here's your stuff…I wrapped it for you like I did mine! I'm sure Ryuzaki will love my gift!" I roll my eyes at the girl and get up to take the gift. It was wrapped in a light gray and had an ice blue ribbon over it. "Thanks Sayu." I mumble and she grins. "No problem!" she shouts before running off.

What did she but him anyway?

"Oh this is going to be hilarious" Ryuk mumbled as he started cackling. I felt a chill run down my spine and I had a feeling that something was going to happen…

**(L's POV)**

"Please L…I wanted that robot…we have to find it…come on we can go to one more store and see if they have it…I mean it is six thirty and we still have to walk so…Please!" the little albino asks with his big eyes staring up at me cutely. I sigh and give in. "Fine…one more"

He beams up at me and I smile back as he takes my hand and leads us to another shop. I was amazed that Near had managed to get me out of the house…he tricked me…the little squirt… "If you don't take me shopping, Watari said he will not allow you to eat cheese cake for the rest of the year" he had said and seeing as I didn't want to lose my beloved cheese cake, and he was just too adorable, I had took him shopping, despite my sickness.

Of course all we have been looking for today was a specific robot that Near wanted. We have been to a total of fifty stores looking for this robot and I was beginning to lose my patience. I wanted to get home and try and get some sleep…I just didn't like today and I couldn't help but think that it was because of it being my birthday.

I never like birthdays…nobody bothered with me on these days so I just gave up caring. It was just a day anyway…nothing really important,]. "Got it!" Near shouted and I look at him and then at the toy in his hand. "Near…that robot was at the first shop…" he shrugs and gives me a grin. "I know…I just really wanted to spend time with you…Light has been stealing all your time and I'm beginning to think that you're forgetting about me and Mello" he mumbles and I pick him up and ruffle his wild hair. "I will never forget about you two, it's just Light is also someone important to me now and I don't want that to change. Besides, you know that I can't do much…what with my sickness"

"Will you get better?" He asks, blinking up at me and I sigh. "I don't know…but I hope I do…" I mumble and put the albino down. "Let's go pay" he nods and walks infront of me, toy in his hands and bounce in his step and it was at this moment that I realized how innocent he was…maybe Mello too.

Even though they were incubus I could tell that they did not enjoy being one. They hated feeding off of humans and other demons. And I hated it just as much.

I wish That Mello and Near could stay young and innocent…at their age they don't need to feed off of people the way I do…they don't need to interact they could just 'drink' up the persons energy…unlike me of course.

That is why I say they are innocent. Even though they are demons…they are still…pure. They haven't experienced the things that I have and I wish it could stay like that…but of course time is a real bitch and ages us all.

…

After paying me and Near made our way home and by the time we arrived I was rather tired. My feet ached and I silently cursed Near for being overly cute. It was his fault for wanting to go shopping…but I had agreed…since I didn't want to lose my cake.

I noticed how dark the house was and I wondered if Mello and Watari went to sleep but as soon as I switched the light on I was greeted with a loud roar. "SURPRISE!" Light, his family, Ryuk, Watari and Mello screamed and I nearly fell over from shock.

Someone remebered…they…all remebered and cared…

I stare on with wide, shock filled eyes and I hear Light laugh. "Did you think we'd forget about you on your brithday?" he said with a grin and I shrug. "I didn't know what I thought…" I mumble truthfully and everyone smiles, even Ryuk.

"Where's the cake?" I mumble after a short silence and everyone errupts in laughter. "What..?" I asks but they only continue their laughing fit and I had not choice but to join in.

**(Normal POV)**

They all had fun for a bit and soon it was time to hand out presants and everybody was smiling. Although some of them were slightly scared because Sayu was griining rather evilly and they had no idea what she had planned but could only guess that it wouldn't be good.

"Open mine first" Near said cutely and everyone In the room awed at his odd adorableness. "Sure thing" L said as he took the little gift and opened it. "A stone?" he asked as he pulled out a a small black pebble. "I got Watari to engrave something in it" the boy said as he slouched a bit. "Worlds best brother" L mumbled and everyone awed at the cuteness and thoughtfulness of the gift.

Mello put his gift on L's lap and the birthday boy opened it up. It was a watch. "Cause I broke your one" The blonde said with a sheepish grin. "It also has something engraved in it…but I swear I didn't steal Nears idea…" L chuckled and put the watch on. "I'll read it later." Mello nods and L goes onto the next present.

He then got the warm biscuits from Lights mom and dad. He thanked them and looked at Sayu who still had that evil grin on her face. "Here…I know you're going to love it! Light helped me pick it out!" Light was going to say that she was lying but he received a grin from the girl and kept his mouth shut. She could be a monster sometimes.

L took the gift and unwrapped it and stared at it with shock. His eyes went wide and he nearly chocked on the lollipop that he was eating, when he started eating it was unknown to everyone. Ryuk burst out Laughing and Light, Mello and Near were curious to know what was it thatr Sayu got L because the raven was sporting a light blush.

"What is it?" Mello asked but got no answer.

And then there was an awkward silence.

Mello got up, having had enough of the curiosity, and took the box out of the ravens hands. "What the heck is this?" he said pulling out a small bottle filled with a clear sumbstance. Everyone in the rooms, except Near and Sayu, who was now red in the face from keeping her laughter in, eyes' widen as they look at the bottle.

And then Mello realised what he was holding.

And he burst out laughing. "Lube! They bought you lube! And its strawberry scented! Oh my gosh! This is probably one of the most funniest vthings that has every happened in my entire existanvce!" The blonde shouted as his eyes prickled with tears at the amount of laughter.

Soon everyone was laughing, except L and Light ofcourse…they were both blushing, Light more than L. "Dear god I remember when we gave Light one of those for his fiftienth birthday! Hiis face was priceless!" Lighs day exclaims, surpirsingly not fussing about what his daughter had bought her brothers friend.

Light sinked into the couch to hide his embarresed face and L tried to compose himself. "Thanks Sayu…that was…thoughtful of you…"

Sayu nods her head and everybody calms down. "Ah, I think we should go now…it is quite late…Light can stay if he wants to and if it is okay with you" Lights mom said, looking at Watari. Said man nodded his head. "Light is welcome anytime at our home.

And after that they exchanged goodbyes and left. Of course Sayu had something to say before she left. "He better not be limping tomorrow…" she whispered before running off to her parents, leaving L standing there in slight shock. "Your sister is very…" he started but lacked the proper words to describe Lights sister.

"Conniving" Light said and L agreed. "I need some cake" the raven said and everybody rolled their eyes.

He was so typical.

_A/N:_

_Hi there! Tests are done for this week so I will be able to update! And I might not go to school tomorrow…Might! But anyway…how was this chap? A little longer than the others…which I am proud of…Anyway! There will be a lemon next chapter! And it's the second last chap for this story! But there will be a sequel! Don't worry!_

_Kitty: Light will be wearing that leather in the next chapter..I hope…Your kittens names are sooooo cute! And I don't think you really sound like a hyena when you laugh…but if you do then that is awesome! My favorite animal is a wolf or fox…I kinda look like a fox…cause my hair is the color of a foxes…I get teased but hey! They're just jealous! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Double L: I also wonder where he gets all these items…maybe ebay? Heh who knows! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Bye…for now(Dhun dhun DHUN!)_


	14. Leather and Sex

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**The Demon and the Light**

**Chapter 14: Leather and Sex**

It was like any other day. The skies were cleared and filed with beautiful birds, spreading and flapping their wings and flying in thin air. The sun was shining confidently, allowing all the people outside, and inside, to believe that today was going to be a wonderful day.

The children were out and about playing in the daylight as they basked in the sun rays. Today was a beautiful day. Even more beautiful for one Light Yagami.

And that is why he did not enjoy today.

He could say that he had made pretty bad decisions concerning today's activities. Well he was not so upset about the days schedule but rather what he was forced to wear. And this time it wasn't even Near and Mello that had tricked him.

His own mother had.

His own mother. The one that usually made sure he was happy and that nothing bad happened to him. Yes her. How she managed to trick him was still not clear to him. He was tricked by his own mother. He couldn't believe it. And all Ryuk did was laugh at him and his current situation.

Light glowered at the angel. "Maybe if you were watching we wouldn't of been caught" The brunette whispers harshly but it only caused Ryuk more laughter. "As if I would really want to look out for your mother, which I knew was coming anyway, while you sat and made out with your demon boyfriend…its your own fault that your wearing that and it is your own fault that you allowed you're mom to suggest it"

The teenager glowered. It wasn't fair. Why was he getting punished…It wasn't his fault that his mom walked in at the wrong time and at the wrong place. So what he was kissing L in his room and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He was giving all his attention to L.

And to think they were actually getting on to something good.

Then his mom just had to walk in, gasp loudly, and shout and both L and Light. Although it was a real mood killer and a total bummer L and Light were amused when they saw Mrs. Yagami's comical facial expression. Her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped to the floor. It was hilarious and embarrassing at the same time.

Light was glad though that his mom didn't really freak out…she was just slightly shocked and then angry because Light hadn't told and then embarrassed because she realized why her fifteen year old daughter had bought here older brothers best friend a tube of lube.

Everyone was embarrassed at that moment except L and Ryuk of course. Ryuk was cackling nonstop and L could barely keep his laughter in.

"Man I can't believe this is happening…these clothes are so uncomfortable…how does Mello even manage to wear these?" Light asked as he adjusted the leather he was wearing. Yes.

Leather.

Light didn't know how but his mom had somehow got him to wear these sickly tight clothes but he would rather not wear them. They were riding up places he'd rather have L ride up (Hint, Hint, cough, cough, his butt, cough).

"Why did she even suggest leather?" Light asked himself and was greeted with silence. His mom had once said that the way to a man's hear was food but if that didn't work put on a tight outfit and watch as he begs for you.

The thought of L begging for him was quite exciting. But why his mom would want this was beneath him. "I bet L would like you beneath him as well" Ryuk muttered and Light rolled his eyes. "You're just a perverted Angel that lets his charges suffer…" Ryuk chuckled.

"Whatever kid. Let me tell you that something great will happen tonight…it's so predictable. Okay it won't be great for me but it will for you" Light nods his head. He didn't understand but he has learned to not question Ryuk anymore. The Angel was just too confusing.

"Finally, we're here!" the angel shouts as Light and Him make their way up The Wammy household. Granted the kids in there were not wammy's but they were adopted by one. "L is going to have problems when he sees how snuggly those pants fit you…" Ryuk mumbled with a grin and Light couldn't help but chuckle evilly.

"Well…I guess in some ways I am grateful that my mother told me to wear this…It is going to be a long, exciting day" Light mumbles as he knocks on the door. He hears a shuffling and then the door is opened to reveal Mello. Mello looked at him before whistling. "Wow…Who knew you could pull something like that off! Boy is L going to want to claim you here and now! Ahh, you uke's and your uke nature." The teen said with a grin.

"Mello, you yourself are a 'Uke' and there is no use denying it, we all know that you would like to have some hot guy shove their co-" Before Ryuk got to finished he was shoved by Light. "Ryuk! His only fifteen! Don't corrupt him!"

"He is already corrupt Light…he is a demon anyway" The angel said moodily. "So, he doesn't need to be more corrupt…" Mello glared at both Light and Ryuk, not liking that they were calling him corrupted.

"Screw you guys!" the teen shouts as he runs back into the house. Light sighs and goes in. "Mello has been quite moody lately…why do you think his like this all of a sudden?" Light asked the angel floating above him. The angel shrugged. "I don't know, I don't pay attention to these demons anymore"

Light sighed again and made his way up to L's room, not before saying hi to Watari and Near of course. "Something feels rather odd…" Ryuk muttered as they walked up the stairs and advanced to L's room. "Something is very wrong" Light looked at the flying being in slight curiosity. "What feels wrong?" He asks but is ignored by the angel.

He decides to leave it be and opens L's door. "Hey Ryu~" he greets the raven who was crouching on the floor. "L-light?" the raven asks confused for some unknown reason. 'Maybe he forgot about today'. "What are you wearing" L asks as his eyes travel up and down Lights body.

"You forgot! My mom made me wear this remember" L shakes his head. "I have been forgetting a lot of things lately…" he said with a sigh. "Where's Spots?" Light asks as he looks around for the cat but doesn't find her. "I don't know…probably playing with sapphire or patches…" he mumbles, eyes still not leaving Lights body.

"Those clothes look rather good on you…but I'm sure they'd look even better if they weren't on you." The raven said with a smirk. Light blushed and rolled his eyes. "Pity I won't let you see me like that, isn't it" the raven brought his thumb up to his lip and nibbled on it as he thought. 'Probably thinking of ways to get me out of these clothes' the brunette thought with a chuckle.

"Light-kun" The raven suddenly said after moments of silence. "I am getting aroused looking at you like that and I do not like the feeling in my pants" Lights face heated up as he looked at L with wide eyes. Said raven got up and stalked slowly up to the younger teen. Almost like a tiger stalking its prey.

Light stood there in anticipation. He didn't know what it was that made L look so…sexy when he walked like that with his eyes slightly glazed with lust. "W-what are y-you doing?" Light squeaked out causing L to smile deviously, but he said nothing.

And as he stopped in front of Light he brought the teen closer to him by extending his arms out and bringing him forward. Light yelp but allowed himself to be pulled. "Dear god I know where this is headed, I'm outta here, better go warn the others to not come in here" Ryuk said as he disappeared through the walls.

Light and L paid no attention to the retreating Angel and focused solely on each other. L brought his hands up and cupped Lights cheeks. They were warm and soft and he loved the feel of them. He wanted Light and Light wanted him. 'Who would've thought that wearing a leather outfit could lead to this?' Light asks in his head. 'Whatever this is'

L run his thumb across Lights lips, basking in the softness of them. He had kissed them many times but each felt greater than the last. Light closed his eyes as the older brought their faces closer, close enough so that their breath could mingle.

Light waited for L to kiss him but when the kiss didn't come he opened his eyes to see L biting his thumb with a pained look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked but got no answer. "Are you…hurting again" again he got no answer. The hand that was stroking his cheek had fallen limp and was hanging loosely at L's side. "I…Don't want to hurt you…" L said slowly as he looked around the room.

"I cannot hurt you…" He said with an unreadable expression on his face. "L…You will never hurt me…you know this…" Light mumbled as he made L look at him. "Light…there is a possibility that you could die…I have never tried anything like this…I don't know if I can control myself" L mutters as he looks away again.

"L" Light called seriously and the older looked at him. Light closed the gap and kissed L on the lips. It was soft and held a lot of emotions. Lots of unspoken things. He kissed L like this because he wanted L to know how much he loved and trusted him. How much he _wanted _him. L kissed back, enjoying the feel of Lights soft lips on his. He could never get enough of this. Never.

L swiped his tongue across Lights bottom lip, but just like the first time they kissed, he was denied access. Light was a real tease but it only made the rave want him more. "Do I have to trick you again like last time to get what I want?" L asked as he separated himself from the younger teen. "Most probably" Light said with a grin.

L sighed before picking up the brunette and walking over to the bed. He placed the boy lightly down and climbed on top of him. "Light, you should know that demons are very, very tricky. Now you either give me what I want or I will torture you until you can't take it anymore" The raven said in a husky voice that sent shivers down Lights spine and blood rushing down south.

"Suddenly someone's confident" Light said with a chuckle. L smiled and kissed him again trying to get the brunette to allow him access but again he was denied. "You asked for this Light" The incubi said as he reached get something out of his bedside table. Light was going to ask what L was getting when his hands were lifted above him and he felt something cold around both his wrists.

He looked up to see a pair of cuffs above his head and a devious smirk on L's face. "What the- Ryuzaki! Get them off!" The brunette complained as he tried to escape his confinements but all attempts were futile. "Do not struggle Light…I will let you out of those" L said, pecking Light lightly.

Light huffed but obeyed the older teen and stopped his struggles and relaxed into the bed. It was amazing how he wasn't even scared at all. He was about to give himself, all of him, to this man and he didn't even feel the least bit scared, maybe a little anxious but that was it.

L kissed Light again and was happy when the teen opened his mouth this time and allowed him to slip his tongue past his lips to explore every inch of the small crevice. Light kissed back with the same amount of enthusiasm. There was no battle of dominance because it was rather clear who dominated this situation. And Light was more than happy to be the submissive one. L had always seemed like a dominant person and so did Light but this was something that he couldn't be dominant in.

L kissed all the air out of Light, leaving the teen gasping and panting for air. L kissed along his jaw line, occasionally biting the soft skin then soothing it with a soft kiss. L slid his lips to the juncture between Lights jaw and neck, sucking softly on the small spot. Lights breath hitched and he struggled to suppress a small moan at the feeling.

L stayed on that spot, sucking and biting so that it would leave a mark. When he felt he had left a good enough bruise he lifted his head up to look at the mark. It wasn't that big but it was red and looked rather angry. L noticed that Light still had that tight leather shirt on and he almost growled. _Almost. _He realized that he wouldn't be able to get the shirt off with Light being hand cuffed like that so he did what any other horny bastard did.

He ripped the shirt off.

Light gasped and glared at the demon. "Sorry, Light-kun, but that thing was in the way" He said as he latched his mouth onto one of the brunettes perched nipples and this time Light did moan. The sound was low and it sent all L's blood down south, his pant becoming rather tight and uncomfortable. He sucked on the nipple while he tweaked the other with his free hand. Both actions made Light moan but he seemed to be suppressing his moans.

And just as he was about to bite down on the bud in his mouth a knock came from the door before it was opened to reveal Mello and Near. Both blushed and Mello threw his hands over the little albino's eyes to stop him from the sight of Light, hands cuffed above his head an L suckling one of his nipples and pinching the other with his hand.

"Next time you should wait for the owner of this room to allow you to come in, rather than walking in rudely." L said as he looked at the two blushing boys. Light was also beet red from being caught. It was embarrassing. "W-we…wanted to tell you that Watari is taking us out…he wanted to know if you two wanna come with but I guess you don't since you seem really busy…" Near said as he took Mello's hands off his face and ran out the room.

"Tell Watari we say thank you but no thanks" Mello nods and turns around. "L…I would have never taken you for the kinky type…and I would have never thought Light would allow you to do such things to him" the blonde said before running out the room and closing the door. L looked back at the brunette who looked like he was going to faint from embarrassment.

L kissed him softly, coaxing the Youngers tongue out to play with his own. Light pouted when L stopped the kiss in favor of completing his previous task and traveled to Light nipple that wasn't in his mouth and sucked on it. Again Light moaned and L basked in the sounds as he slowly absorbed the energy Light let off, his eyes flashing into a deep red.

He bit down softly on the bud in his mouth before soothing it with his tongue. Then when he felt he abused the bud enough he traveled down to Lights navel, planting soft kisses here and there. L was contemplating ignoring the teens navel and skipping right to the part that he really wanted. But he stayed at Lights navel and dipped his tongue into the small opening.

While doing that he slowly pulled down the tight leather pants that graced Lights legs and look down and smiled.

Light went commando and their actions was obviously affecting Light. "You are so unfair! Why am I the only one not wearing clothes!? Take yours off as well" Light huffed as he tried to close his legs. L chuckled at the teens embarrassment. "Someone is eager to get _me _out of my clothes" He teased but started taking off his clothes. Starting with the jean and ending with his pants. He had also gone commando today and was also sporting an angry member.

Light looked at L in awe. He was surprised that the older teen looked so…good. He had seen glimpses of the ravens stomach but never had he seen the whole thing, actually he had never seen his _whole _body. L wasn't that thin and looked to be at the right size. Although Light still wished he had a little more meat on him. But he was still perfect in Lights eyes. He may have been weird and in slight disproportion but he would _always be _perfect to Light. _Always_.

"Shall we continue or are we going to stare at each other?" L asked amusedly and Light nods his head. Now he could say that he was slightly scared and nervous. This was really happening. He couldn't believe it. And just as he was about to voice his thought L had kissed him and a hand had grabbed a hold of his manhood, not stroking, just holding it in a tight hold.

Light yelp at the feeling and nearly bucked his hips up but L kept him down and kissed him mercilessly. And then L started pumping Lights erection and the teen cried out, the sound muffled due to the fact that L was still kissing him into oblivion. L's pace was slow and steady, confident and tender.

When L stopped kissing the teen Light had still kept his eyes closed and focused on the feelings he was getting from a simple hand job. It was amazing how such a touch could drive you crazy with lust.

L sped up his pace, spreading pre-cum over his hand and making it easier to pump. Light was writhing in pleasure. He was feeling thing he had never felt before and they were slowly leading him to a place called bliss. He felt his stomach coil and felt his release speeding up on him and just as he thought he'd explode L had put his thumb over the slit of his members head and he cried out. It was stopping him from releasing and it was slightly painful.

"L…P-please…" Light stuttered out and L gave him grin. "Please what, Light-kun?" He purrs out and Ligh splutters out another string of jumbled words. "P-please….let me…let me please" he begged and L smirked at the teen. "You look like a real hooker begging like that Light, It suits you" For unknown reasons the comment had sent another jolt to his throbbing erection and he nearly cried. "Please" he begged and L sighed. "I'm going to take the cuffs off you" He announced and let go of the younger teens member. "Don't" he commanded as Light was about to release.

"I hate you"

"If you did we wouldn't be doing this" L said smugly and Light glared at him.

As soon as the cuffs were off his wrist, Light brought L down in a heated kiss and wrapped his legs around the elder's waist. The action caused their exposed members to rub against each other and both moaned.

They kissed and grounded against each other until Light reached his limit and spilled his juices all over L and his stomach. He went mush and his legs were hanging loosely around L as both tried to catch their breath. L reached his hand out and got something out of his drawer. Light looked at it and blushed harder, if that was even possible. It was the Lube his sister had bought for L.

"Light…its going to be uncomfortable…just relax…" L said as he kissed the brunette while opening the cap of the bottle and let some of the substance into his palms. With his one hand he pumped Light limp member back to life while lowering his hand until his hand stopped at Lights puckering hole.

Slowly he entered a finger, hissing at the tightness. Light tensed at the feel, his walls clenching tightly and quite violently around L's finger. "Light…please…relax" mumbled as he kissed Light again. He kissed Light while pumping the teens erection and slowly pumping one finger in and out of the teens hole.

He added a second finger and made a scissor motion with the two fingers, stretching the muscles around his fingers. Light was getting used to the fingers but when a third was added he tensed again. It was slightly uncomfortable and hurt a little. L ordered him to relax or else he'd end up hurting him.

And for a few minutes that's how it went, Light being stroked and pumped at the same time whilst still being kissed by L. And then Light screamed out and wrapped his legs tightly around the raven's waist.

L had brushed against his prostate.

L hissed at the way Lights walls clenched around his fingers. It was unbearably tight and the heat was amazing. L pumped in and out, missing Lights sweet spot on purpose, and pulled his fingers out. Light whimpered at the loss and looked at L with a needy expression. "Light…please relax now…if you don't you and I may hurt…"

Light nodded his head in understanding and forced himself to relax. But he knew that even if he relaxed it would hurt. First times hurt no matter what. So he closed his eyes while L smothered his angry member in the lube and positioned himself at Lights entrance.

L kissed the younger teen and slowly entered. And Light nearly choked. It was more painful than he thought it would be. His walls tightened violently around L's shaft and the raven hissed, stopping his movements. "…Jesus…" He cursed as he buried his head at the crook of Lights neck, biting down softly.

Light forced himself to relax and wriggled his butt a little, encouraging L to continue. And the raven did. He pushed until he was fully in and stopped to allow Light to adjust to his length and size. While he waited for the teen he kissed along Lights neck and started pumping Lights member that went slightly limp due to the pain.

Once Light got used to the intrusion he wriggled his hips and re-wrapped his legs around L. "Move you incubus" he growled and L obeyed, moving at a slow, steady pace. Light growled. "You're not fucking a female. Move faster" he hissed and L looked at him. "You asked for it." He said before pulling out of the brunette and pushing back in. Hard. The bed moved slightly with the force and Light screamed out in pleasure as L hit his prostate dead on.

Lights walls clenched and unclenched around L as he pounded into him mercilessly, each thrust hitting his prostate dead on. Light was shouting out in pure ecstasy. And L wasn't really making noise but he did hiss and moan a lot. They were sure that if there were people in the house they'd be heard. Which is why they were happy no one was.

L stopped his thrusts and lifted Lights legs up and put them over his shoulders, allowing him more access. His one hand traveled in-between them and to Lights long forgotten member that was begging for attention and started pumping it at the same speed as his thrusts.

Light felt that familiar coiling in his stomach and this time he couldn't hold back, the feeling of being pounded in and stroked at the same time was too much. So he came for the second time that day. His walls tightened dangerously around L's member and L lost control.

A few more thrusts later and Light felt something warm and sticky invade his butt. And he suddenly felt whole. L rode out his and Lights orgasm, milking both of them dry, before he took his now limp member out of Light, removed the teen's legs and fell limp next to the younger teen.

They both tried to catch their breath both looking at each other with unidentified emotions. "I Love You"

Silence fell after those words.

Light looked at the raven with shock evident in his eyes. "w-What?" he stuttered out, his voice hoarse from all the screaming. "I do not need to repeat myself, Light-kun" Light stared in awe. He was blushing. L was actually blushing and not just because they just had sex. Light was stunned…L had never ever said anything like this and he was told countless time by Ryuk that he would never hear those words because demons could love.

But here they were, lying naked in L's bed, and the raven had just said those three words that made Light feel like his whole world was complete. He kissed the raven as he felt happy tears prick at his eyes. "I love you too" he said with cheer, kissing the raven again.

'I know you do'

…

After taking a needed shower Light and L walked down to the lounge, well L was carrying Light seeing as he could barely walk. They watched some TV until Mello and the others came back. Surprisingly even Ryuk was gone.

"Why is it so hot in here?" L asked suddenly, causing Light to look at him curiously. "Well it is quite hot outside so I am not surprised that its hot now. "Why am I sweating?" Light looked at L as if he were crazy. "Ryu…it's a normal human thing…"

"Demons don't sweat be it part demon part human, we don't seat" Light thought about it before speaking up again. "I'm sure its nothing." Light said even though he was slightly worried. "We also can't feel temperature…Light…I am feeling these things…something is wrong" he mumbled as he clutched onto his head.

"I feel Light headed" he said as his eyes drooped slightly. "L, are you okay?" The younger asked as he sat up and felt L's forehead to check for any signs of him having a fever. "Maybe we should get you up to bed…you have a slight fever…" L nodded and got up. Light did the same and stood, even though it hurt.

And just as he was about to help the raven to his room, L's legs gave in on him and he collapsed. "L!" Light shouts in panic as he turns the older boy around to check if he was alright. L's eyes were closed and his breathing was rather light. Light stared in shock and confusion.

L had fainted.

_A/N:_

_Dun dun DUN! Yay! A lemon! I'm such a perverted person…I can't help it though. So how was it? Bad, good, neither? I wanna know! Please review guys since it is the second last chapter! I wanna know what you guys thought of this crazy fic! I needs ta knows! _

_Kitty: Hey there! You said you are a nerd…that's great! I love smart people but I myself am as dumb as a rock. I am happy that you like the previous chapter and the conversations with Mello, Light and Misa. Thank you for reviewing for EVERY single chapter! You're awesome! _

_Double L: Thanks for reviewing throughout this story, except one chapter maybe, and for staying awesome! _

_Now that that is over, please note that there will be a sequel to this fic, cause well…I planned it like that…actually I never planned anything…I just let my imagination speak for itself…or type. Please review! And stay awesome!_

_Ku ku ku _


	15. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything**

**The Demon and the Light **

**Final Chapter**

Light was in no condition to carry L up to his room, so he just put him on the couch. It was difficult because L was a dead weight when he slept. Well Light didn't know if this could be considered as sleeping since he had actual fainted.

It was more of a forced comatose state. One that Light rather not have the raven in. L had a fever and was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. It brought Light back to what the demon said.

"_Demons don't sweat_" Light never really noticed that but it was probably true because he had never seen L sweat. Not even when they played tennis did the incubus sweat. It was odd but Light never paid much attention to it. It was rather pointless then but now it seemed to fit like a puzzle piece.

L was experiencing human things like sweating. He also felt the temperature which was pretty hot right now. It was strange but Light couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse as to why this was happening. Maybe it had to do with L's sickness.

That was a possibility. But even so why is it that he is only getting these symptoms now and now only. And why had he fainted? L had never fainted once with the sickness and all of a sudden he does now….

"This is all confusing" Light mumbles as he clutches his head. He was getting a headache from all this thinking and to add to that his backside was throbbing like no other. "Guess I'll have to wait for the others to get home…" he mumbles to himself as he looks at L, whose head was laying in his lap.

'What's wrong with you?' he asks in his head, gently stroking the ravens cheek. "Is your sickness getting worse?" and when he got no answer he sighed and kissed the teen lightly on his forehead. 'Please get better' he thought as he turned to the direction of the door.

Watari and the others should be here soon…If not then Light and L would be in this position for the rest of the day and maybe even a little in the night. But maybe then he'll be able to walk and carry L to his bedroom.

…

**(Light's POV)**

I was woken from the sound of someone calling my name. 'When had I fallen asleep?' I look in my lap to see L, still unconscious, and a hand waved in front of me. "Hello! Earth to Light!" Mello shouts and I look up at him. "What?"

He glares at me. "We have been trying to get your attention! Gods even L wont wake up!" the blonde shouts as he glares at me and the person in my lap. "He wont wake…he fainted and hasn't woken since then…" I mumble out and the blonde give me an 'are you serious' face, before looking at L. "How long has he been out? and why didn't you call us?"

"His been out for at least-I look at the wall clock- five hours, and I don't have my phone and neither does he" I explain. "Please help me get him to his room, his kinda heavy and I am already aching" I mumble and the blonde laughs at me. "Its your own fault for giving into temptations" I ignore him in favor of lifting L's head off my lap so that I could get up. "Where's Ryuk?" Mello shrugs and goes to pick L up, which he managed pretty easily. 'Demons and their strength' "He was with us for a little bit then he just…disappeared…I think that was right about the time we passed the apple farm"

Typical Ryuk. Probably eating all the apples.

"Now let's get this fat ass upstairs so" Mello joked. "I wish he had more weight" I mumble inaudibly. But I know that Mello heard me as he laughed lightly. "What's wrong with him" a voice said behind me and I nearly jumped from fright. I turned around to look at the person who spoke.

It was near of course but he paid no attention to me and was rather looking at L intently. "His…I…I…" the little albino stutters out in a soft but confused voice. "What is it?" I ask but get no reply. "Near?" I call out as I wave a hand in front of his face. The little kid doesn't answer and I start worrying.

I turn behind me to see Mello in the same state. Unmoving and looking at the person he was holding. "Mello?" no reply. "What's wrong guys?" I ask and again both ignore me.

"They can't see it" A voice says next to me. I didn't even need to turn around to know that Ryuk was standing, or rather floating, next to me. "What can't they see?"

"They can't see his soul…"

Silence

"What…?"

"I can't see it either" and just as Ryuk said that Mello dropped the raven. He hit the ground with a hard thump. "Mello! What's your problem!?" I shout as I go to the raven's side to see if he was okay. I turned him over and looked at his face. He was paler than before and his skin was quite cold. 'is he…?'

"No his quite alive" we all turn our heads in the direction of the new voice. There standing at the bottom of the stairs was a brown haired boy, he seemed to be in his teens, wearing…white goggles with orange lenses. He wore a red and black striped long sleeved shirt with blue pants.

The intimidating thing about him was the black gloves that reached below his elbows and the black boots. There was also something cream peeking out from behind his shoulders.

"Who are you?" I ask and the boy chuckles. "I am no one of importance but if you must know then I guess I will tell you…" he paused. "I am an angel"

"But…I don't see your soul" the 'angel' chuckles. "Nobody can see my soul, unless of course you are an angel like me" he mumbles as he takes out a small device and starts clicking away on it. "You can take him to his room, he won't be waking up anytime soon…besides…not like his going to…" he trails off, eyes focused on the small device in his hands.

"Not going to what?" Near asks as he backs away from the angel, seeming a little terrified of it. "His not going to remember" the angel said with a roll of his eyes. "His not going to remember who he is and what he _was…_"

"What do you mean?" Mello asks, his body was tense which showed his slight discomfort. "Well…his basically being rebor-" he starts but is cut off my L, who suddenly threw up a black liquid. All over me.

"Guess he's an odd one…he should only be doing that in a few hours…anyway where was I…He is being reborn-Light it's normal for him to do that, stop fretting" he says with a sigh. "How can you just stand there looking all cool?! He just vomited a black fluid and you say it's normal! Are you nuts?!"

"I possibly am nuts…*sigh*look, kid, keep quiet so I can explain the situation" I keep my mouth shut and look at the angel, trying my hardest to forget that I had a disgusting black fluid seeping through my clothes. "It's normal for him to do that…like I said, he is being reborn…he is changing no he is changed. I never thought he would change so quickly but I guess his body is impatient…."

"You're making no sense" Ryuk mumbled. "Let me dumb it down. That once demon is now human"

"You're joking right?"

"I am not, he is human and I am his guardian" he says as he goes back to clicking on his small device. "if you are and he is a human…then why can I see you?" I ask.

"Well…your technically bound to him…what he sees, you see…he did claim you so…oh look! His waking up!" he shouts and I look over at the raven. True he was waking up, his eyes were rolling behind his lids and his fingers were twitching slightly. 'His not going to remember who you are, Light…He won't remember his feelings for you…but you can help him regain his memory…it has been done after all' the angels voice speaks in my head.

Who knew angels could do that. 'Only my kind' the cocky voice mutters and I glare at the angel. "Stay out of my head" I growl out and the angel chuckles. "you humans are so easy to anger" he says before he makes his way towards me and L.

I tighten my hold around him. "Do you really think that I would hurt my own charge? You cannot be that stupid"

"How do we know that you really are an angel, like Ryuk said, they can't see _your _soul…you could be some…kind of thing" he sighs and stops right in front of me, peering down at both me and L. "Will this help?" he mutters as wings flutter out of his back.

I hear three gasps behind me, and I myself gasp. His wings…they were…odd. "Hmm, the usual reaction…tell me, did you know that every demon has their own angel?"

"How is that possible…demons…are…" I trail off and he nods his head. "They are foul creatures that don't get along well with us or humans…but every demon has a guardian. Even those two…but us who guard over the demons can't physically guard over them until they have changed…and to change they need to be able to feel human emotions…Like Lawliet did. Ever since he was found by the human you call Watari he started feeling human emotions… But…you Light…you had a greater effect on him…you changed him for the better because he learned how to love…just like those two over there are."

"I guess you live up to your name, because you sure are the bright light in the dark room…" he finishes as he picks up L. "Come, he should wake up in a few minutes…I suggest you get him some pain killers…now that his human his going to feel pain and that pain is going to be a huge headache…"

I look at Near and he nods his head and runs off. And after that we made our way to the raven's room. By the time we entered the room and put him on the bed, which was still messy from our previous deed, the ravens eyes fluttered open.

He looked around the room with wide, confused eyes, before turning to us and asking the most heart wrenching question ever.

"Who are you?"

_A/N: _

…

…

_I know it was lame…I promise that the sequel will be super awesome! And now Matts in! his the angel in case you didn't get that…I am sorry that it is lame but I needed to get this chap done so that I can start up on the sequel…which will be longer! Also I wont be updating daily cause I still have school and troublesome tests….Review please, they motivate me!_

_Kitty: It was obvious…I know…I tried to not make it obvious that L was changing into a human…Thanks for commenting on the lemon! I tried my hardest to get it right! I will say that I have caught someone having sex and it was greatly traumatizing…and I am definitely not sick of you! I'm glad that you stuck around! _

_Double L: I'm glad you enjoyed the part where Mello and Near walked in on Light and L…I loved writing that! Thanks for reviewing! _

_High on the Rainbow__: Thanks for sticking to the story! I didn't mind if you didn't review…I mean even when I ask for reviews I don't really expect them! But thanks! Your awesome! _

_Ice-White-Dice: Hi there my new reviewer! I think this chapter answered your question about Matt! Hope you enjoyed…Thanks for your review! _

_Please review! And I promise that everything will be explained properly in the sequel! For now this one is done! Oh and there's going to be a sequel to the sequel as well cause I just came up with a brilliant idea! Oh my I cant wait XD_

_Ku Ku Ku _


	16. AN

A/N

Oh my I have been completely stupid... for those of you that don't know, the sequel to this is out! I totally forgot to post something like this...

Anyway...The sequel has a few chaps already so go read them!

Bye!


End file.
